


Illicit Intentions

by jkeuphoriadreamland



Series: Illicit Intentions [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baby Boy Jeon Jungkook, Bad Dirty Talk, Deception, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Infertility, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Noona Kink, Phone Sex, Pining, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Switch Jeon Jungkook, Yandere, Yandere Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkeuphoriadreamland/pseuds/jkeuphoriadreamland
Summary: Just when your life was settled and things seemed to be falling into place, doubt starts to creep in.⇴ A/N: This is part one of a two shot epilogue. In order to understand this “two shot” you need to read the original series from the start - Illicit photography.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/You
Series: Illicit Intentions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922902
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Illicit Intentions-Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> ⇴ Warnings: dub-con,dirty talk, infidelity, pining SO MUCH PINING, mentions of alcohol, allusions to infertility, noona kink, phone sex? sorta?, deception, masturbation (male.female), (future smut)

“That doesn’t look right…there’s just something missing.” Turning the camera angle, you snap a few more shots, looking for the perfect framing, but it just doesn’t happen. Flustered, you blow your hair out of your eyes and sneak a peek at Yoongi who’s lying on the picnic blanket spread across the green grass. His eyes are closed as he basks in the sunlight, while you’re frustrated without a picture.

It was supposed to be a day of relaxation away from the pressures of work and deadlines, but somehow you always managed to make it stressful.

“Baby, come here. You should be resting…doctor’s orders.” You scrunch your nose at your husband who is now nose deep into the fruit bowl you cut up just for this picnic. He always had the answer and solution, while you always had the problem. It wasn’t supposed to be a day for working, but here you were trying to rush the deadline again. To top it off, you had also rented a mini studio so that you could do commissions from time to time as a side hobby. You were just naturally a worker, while Yoongi was naturally a rester. 

He worked just as hard, but for whatever reason, he managed to take things in stride. “I know what the doctor said, but he isn’t the one with customers waiting for their portraits and commissions.” Yoongi laughs at your tone. Ever since you started hormone therapy, you’d become touchy. Neither of you were to blame as both of you were healthy and fertile. Like any normal married couple, you should have been pregnant by now, but you weren’t. Naturally you blamed yourself; in honesty, the way you ran around in life, your body was too exhausted to procreate. “Hey now. Baby…just relax. Didn’t we plan this time so that we could relax and let go of work. You’re on summer break. Enjoy it.”

His tone was sweet and patient, but it was starting to get on your nerves. Why did he always have an answer for everything? It’s not like you didn’t already know what he was telling you. 

“I’m trying. I just have to get these done and then I’ll rest.” Yoongi just snorts and goes back to napping. He knew you were too stubborn to quit. “Alright, baby. I’ll be here.”

An hour later, Yoongi was snoring while you worked on tearing through several rolls of film. “Maybe one of these will be perfect.” you hum to yourself.

Packing up your things, you realize the sun is starting to go down, and you haven’t even spent any time with Yoongi at all. Guilt pulls at your heartstrings. He’s been trying so hard to please you and be there for you, but you were being a jerk.

“These damned hormones…..” Moving back down to the blanket, you bend over to kiss him sweetly on the nose. He stirs a bit and you bite back a smirk at how cute he was. The wind picks up slightly, raising up a few strands of his blond hair. He colored it just for you because you mentioned how it would look nice on him. It turns out you weren’t wrong. Moving your lips down to his own, you peck him tenderly causing him to snap his eyes open.

“Hey…:”

“Hey, yourself. You ready to go home?”

“Mmmhmm.”

Yoongi helps you pack everything quickly and you kind of wish you hadn’t been so caught up with your projects. He would never openly blame you, he was too good for that, but you were the reason you couldn’t get pregnant. Whenever you both planned time off, or even tried to track ovulation, you always managed to sabotage it. Yoongi consistently supported you and never once complained, but you knew he wasn’t happy. He wanted a baby with you so much, but sometimes you wonder whether or not you wanted a baby at all. All of the hard work and planning just placed a lot of pressure on you–pressure you didn’t want.

Even if you had your reasons, all of this only lent to the terminal feeling that you were keeping him from the chance he deserved. There was no doubt in your mind that he would be an amazing father, but you weren’t ready to be a mother. It would be easy to explain it to him, tell him how you felt, but his heart was already set on the matter. Telling him would only cause problems that you weren’t ready to face, and you being the coward you are didn’t dare bring it up.

Finally getting home, you unpack everything, making sure to put it all in its place. You don’t really remember when you started being such a neat freak, but you had an idea.

Jungkook…

For whatever reason your thoughts turn to him. Shaking your head, you try to pull yourself together. The last time you saw him, he seemed happy and confident—his life seemed put together. Everything was perfect the way it was, so you didn’t need to be reminiscing about the past.

“Chinese or Indian?” Yoongi’s voice draws you out of your thoughts and guilt eats your heart raw. If he were able to read your thoughts at that exact moment, you’d be in trouble. It’s been such a long time since everything went down, and Yoongi has been nothing but amazing. Although he had been a victim of Jungkook’s malice, he had not once let you take the blame for what happened. If it weren’t for him, you would never have fully recovered. There was nothing to regret in regards to marrying him. He loved you the entire time even though your heart was elsewhere. For the last five years he loved you. The natural course was to marry him.

“Chinese is good.” 

As he ordered the food on the phone, you watched him carefully. He truly is the angel that came down to swoop you up when you were in dire need of saving, though sometimes other thoughts made their way into your mind. It’s been a year and a few months of wedded bliss, yet you still felt like something was missing. Yoongi did his best to bring you happiness, and he was always well aware of your mood. But even with all of that, you treated him unfairly. You hated how stubborn you were; your mind unable to rest, unable to stop thinking, stop wondering, stop hoping for something, _anything_ , to keep you grounded.

“It’ll be here in fifteen. Everything alright?” He comes closer, already sensing your change in demeanor. 

“Yeah, just hungry.” The way you lie to him so easily makes your stomach twist. He really deserved better, and that alone made you hate yourself even more.

That night you go to bed early. Yoongi stayed up working on some music, while you sulked in bed. Why couldn’t you be happy? He was your friend, your lover, your savior; there for you through it all, yet you were completely selfish. You were supposed to want what he wanted, be the happy bride, live happily ever after, but your heart couldn’t settle into the idea. Many months back when the whole idea of having a baby came to be, you were both excited and ready, but now it just seemed like a terrible notion. It’s not that you never wanted to have a child, it was always your dream. You just didn’t want it to be the reason you stayed with Yoongi.

Using a child to keep your marriage happy and together was not your idea of love. You didn’t want to complain, you really had no reason for it. Yoongi was kind, gentle, patient, and loving—everything you could ever ask for, but the whole baby thing was just building a wedge between you both. Before things got worse, you had to find a way to make them better.

______

Keeping yourself busy, you spend more time in your studio. The idea of starting up your small business came to you when you realized your passion was more in producing art than teaching it. At first it started off as an idea, but now that things were starting to move along, you were extremely happy. You still worked at the university, but this gig was a part time distraction you welcomed. More and more people started finding your studio, some from campus advertisements, and business was booming.

“Here you are Ms. _____. Please let me know if I can do any more portraits for you. Have a nice day!” Finishing off with your last customer, you walk her out so that you can lock the door. The night was beautiful and serene, thousands of stars brightly shining in the sky. As you slide the metal grate down, you notice a flyer against one of the windows.

An advertisement for a photography exhibit. You couldn’t remember the last time you went to one, and all the work you had piling up was already making it feel less and less likely that you could attend. Putting the paper in your bag, you lock up and head home. The moment you enter Yoongi was already waiting for you on the couch. Everything in the house was dark and only his shadow was visible. 

“Hey. We need to talk.” You freeze. Tonight of all nights you were not expecting for him to bring up anything, but his words don’t surprise you. He was your best friend, and he knew you better than you knew yourself. Perhaps he was sensing how off you’ve been lately. It was obvious something was troubling you. 

“A-About?” You ask. You had an idea what it might be about, but you didn’t want to slip up and say the wrong thing. The entire situation was messing with your emotions; the truth was, you had avoided the elephant in the room for far too long.

“You know what, smart ass. Come here.” He stands, reaching out his hands to you and you immediately run to him. Without words, he managed to burst the damn of tears you’d been holding back for months.

“It’s okay, ____. I know it’s been hard. We’ll get through this together.” 

His words fill you with relief settling your heart as you agree with a nod. You weren’t sure what exactly he was referring to, but you knew it had something to do with making a baby.

“I’m sorry. It’s all my —“ he doesn’t let you finish, grabbing your hand to pull you down with him onto his lap. He holds you tight, kissing your forehead tenderly. 

“Don’t you say things like that, ______. You’ve been through a lot and sometimes stress affects these things. It’s not you.”

Sweet as ever, Yoongi caresses your face as he hums a soft tune into your hair. He always knew how to calm you down. “Let’s take the doctor’s advice and do something relaxing. I can take care of your worries if you let me. Is there anything you want to do?”

Not much of a social butterfly, you tuck yourself deep into his neck and reject his request. “I’m okay. I’m fine right here.” Yoongi snickers and holds you tighter. “You’re so damn stubborn. There has to be something you would like to do that doesn’t have a lot of crowds…or noise.. or-”

Remembering the flyer you found, you quickly shoot out an idea. “I could maybe go to a photo exhibit?” 

Yoongi smiles at your cute attempt to make an agreement. “See. That sounds like fun. When is it?”

“Saturday night.” 

Yoongi sulks a bit. “Honey, I’m sorry, I have a concert that night, but how about you go? Just enjoy yourself..for me, okay?”

At first you’re not so sure you want to go alone. Having to attend any event without a companion was awkward and lonely. But as you look into his soft chocolate eyes, you can see the loving and genuine concern written there, so you reach a decision. 

“Okay…” You pout, but he’s quick to kiss it away. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Slowly he stands holding you in his arms as he starts to walk you towards the bedroom. You really didn’t deserve him and that made the guilt ten times worse. Because, deep down, relaxation is not the only reason why you wanted to go. 

______

The night of the exhibit comes before you know it. You almost cancel going, but Yoongi wasn’t having it. In order to feel more motivated, you decide to take extra time in making yourself feel beautiful. It had been too long since you prettied up.

You welcome the quiet ambience upon arriving at the event, walking straight towards a waiter to grab a flute of champagne. You spend about twenty minutes walking around, taking in all the beautiful handmade work. Just as your shoulders finally start to drop, your peace is stolen from you.

“What do you think?” A voice shakes you, drink spilling slightly over the rim of your flute. You were so caught up with an image you didn’t notice anyone enter your space. Within seconds, however, your entire body reacts, skin breaking out in goosebumps, breath quickening. It took less than a millisecond, but you already know who the owner of that voice was. 

“Jungkook?”

Turning, your suspicions are confirmed, but you weren’t ready for what you were about to see. You could almost identify him, and yet you could not. Something seemed different. He was dressed in an all black suit tailored for his body. The way he just stands there, tall and confident, sends a shiver down your spine. _How was it even possible for him to become even more attractive than he already was?_

“Yes, that’s me. How are you?” He chuckles and you swallow.

“I’m…fine…what are you doing here?” You weren’t being rude by any means, at least not intentionally. The issue at hand was that you weren’t expecting to see _him_ of all people. You _had_ secretly hoped; maybe, but you never could imagine standing next to him and looking up at his face. He smiles and takes a sip of his champagne, drawing your attention to his neck. As he drank, his eyes never stopped focusing on you, leaving you claustrophobic.

“I’m well. Thank you for asking.” He smirks at your lack of manners and your face heats up. “So…are you going to answer my question?”

He’s only been standing in front of you for a minute and you were already a complete blubbering mess.

Successful in remembering his question, you stutter, “ Yeah— ugh… it’s very…”

Jungkook chuckles and smiles sweetly, taking you back to a time when you would give anything just to see it on his face daily. Struggling to finish your reply, you wave your arms around in an attempt to find the right words. “It’s average. I don’t particularly like this picture. Something about the angle and the lighting seems amateurish to me.” 

Jungkook watches you struggle while he works hard to hold back a laugh. His question was intended as an icebraker because he really didn’t care what you thought about a stupid picture, his only priority at the moment was you.

“Really? I thought the light was captured well. It’s clear the photographer was trying to focus on the image in the background more so than the foreground.”

You roll your eyes and bite your bottom lip. “Interesting. As I recall, you always seemed to struggle with lighting, so I don’t agree with your take on it.”

And just like that, you were back. This was the ____ he remembered. The one that taught him everything he knew and was confident in all things, even when it came to making hard decisions.

Your mind clicks and the question that’s been lingering quickly flies out of your mouth. “You never answered _my_ question. What are you doing here?” It came out more accusatory than you intended, but you were too overwhelmed by his presence to care. 

Smiling, Jungkook dips his head forward a bit, close enough to make you nervous, but far enough to be appropriate. “I’m a photographer, remember?” He whispers, adding a wink for good measure. 

“Oh…yeah. I’m so sorry.” You chuckle awkwardly wondering why you were jumping to conclusions. He obviously had his own studio and would come to these shows for networking reasons like any other person in the industry. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. I come to these exhibits as often as I can. It’s part of the job.”

You feel even sillier at the fact that he was clearing up any misconception you didn’t express but felt rather paranoid about. He was mature enough to handle a simple conversation, so why couldn’t you?

“Yes, of course. How silly of me.”

“Frivolous…” he murmurs under his breath, biting his bottom lip enough to make it sting. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing. So…how have you been? How’s…what was his name?” 

Oh he _definitely_ remembered Yoongi. 

“Yoongi.”

“Yeah…Yoongi.” Jungkook had to give himself credit for managing to keep his face relaxed. He’s had enough counseling sessions and medication to last him a lifetime though they eventually _did_ help him control his emotions. It’s been about a year that he hasn’t needed any of that and he was very proud of his accomplishments.

“He’s great. We’re great..I—Jungkook, it was so nice to see you again, but I have to go.” You glance around you as if you were afraid someone might catch you talking to him. “I have to— .” Nervously you search around for a table to set down your glass. You felt like an idiot for just cutting him off the way you did, but you had to get out. You turn quickly and dash to the exit.

“Wait!” Like a lost puppy Jungkook follows you, chasing you until he can no longer see you the crowd. The room suddenly feels stuffy—like he can’t breathe. You got away—again. These chance encounters with you were causing his head to spin. Having had enough of the venue, he makes his way outside. 

The fog of the night reflects the light from the lamp posts making it hard to see clearly, but he doesn’t miss you. It seems like you’re attempting to get into your car and doing a poor job of it. He clenches his first, eager to think up the right words that won’t make you run away. 

The last time he saw you, you couldn’t get away fast enough, behaving as if he were the plague. And tonight you had done the same thing, but he knew it wasn’t you, you weren’t like that. You may have hurt him by throwing him into the hospital, but he came to the realization that it was done out of love. He’s still sore about it regardless, but no longer angry. 

“Noona, please don’t go.”

His soft broken voice startles you. You hadn’t expected him to follow you. Slowly you turn around, quickly noticing his nervous silence, shoulders slumped forward slightly. In a way it was adorable, but it makes you feel terrible. His half lidded eyes focus on your figure. He was always so soft, a baby who wore his emotions on his sleeve making it easy for you to detect his frame of mind. The entire scene only served to remind you how you could never say no to him.

“Jungkook…I’m sorry. I just–I can’t stay.” Quickly unlocking your car and jumping in, you watch his reaction. He looks like he wants to run up to you, but he doesn’t. Your eyes plead with him and he quickly interprets what you need. 

He would let you go this time.

As you leave, Jungkook watches. With everything you two have been through, he was surprised he didn’t stand in front of the car in order to stop it. When he first came to the event he’d been feeling a bit needy and was looking for a companion, a short fling, but what he wasn’t expecting was for that beautiful woman he saw to be you. The dress you were wearing was the exact reason he found you in the first place. Imagine his luck to run into you on a night when he was feeling the most lonely. The way you reacted the moment you saw him filled him with such warmth he was convinced he was nothing but a walking corpse for the last five years. Everything in his life was exactly the way he wanted it, he knows he should just let it go, but god help him, he still wanted you.

______

Your drive home was eventful to say the least. Like a mad woman you talked to yourself the entire time. Maybe talking wasn’t exactly what you were doing, more like screaming. If another person happened to look in your direction, they would think you were mad. The radio blared in the background but your thoughts were somehow louder, unhinged. 

“Of all the—-UGH JUNGKOOOK! THIS exhibit…..whyyyyyyy?” Laughing at how stupid you were being, you work extra hard to calm yourself down. It was just a one time thing. You would never see him again so there was no need to worry. Pulling into your driveway, you take in a few deep breaths before walking in. The last thing you needed was for Yoongi to be suspicious.

Entering the house, you put your things down and start walking towards the bedroom. The only thing on your mind was a nice cool shower, that’s it. You were in desperate need of it considering how drained you already feel. Just as you enter, you see Yoongi on the bed wearing his black rimmed glasses, reading something from a tablet. 

“Hey, how was it?”

Out of all the things he could have asked, that was the first, and it causes your heart to pound. You haven’t done anything wrong so there was no need to feel this way, yet you couldn’t control it. 

“It went well.” 

He looks up from his book and slides his glasses down the bridge of his nose. “Just _well_?”

“Yes. It’s an exhibit. Nothing amazing happens.” Pressing your lips together to contain your lie, you search your drawers to find your bedtime clothes. 

“You look hot in that dress.”

“Do I?” 

His compliment becomes a perfect opportunity for a distraction. Shimmying out of your dress, you stand in your thong and nothing else. You chuckle when you hear him audibly gasp. 

“You went out like _that_?”

“I did.”

You turn to face him and the look on his face was worth the teasing. You weren’t sure if it was the hormones or something else, but you suddenly felt ravenous. You walk closer towards your husband, but with each step Jungkook’s face flashes before your eyes. The delicate balance of concealing your distraction was becoming increasingly difficult the closer you got to him. As soon as you reach him, you climb over him on the bed, and rip his nightshirt apart. 

“Fuck me.” 

Those were the last words you remember saying before opening your eyes to a new day. 

The entire night you fucked Yoongi like a starved predator and came more times than you could remember. As far as you can remember, this has never happened. Since the wedding night, it has always been gentle love-making - gentle kisses, gentle touches, soft whimpers. Starting to stand you wince at the pain between your thighs. You don’t remember the last time you were that aggressive, but it was long overdue. You walk towards the kitchen and your mind immediately turns to Jungkook. He floods your thoughts and overwhelms your senses before you can even make your coffee. _He_ was the reason you came home the way you did, and the knowledge of that makes you feel guilty. The guilt amplifies even further when you swallow down your birth control pill. 

If someone were to label you right now, they would say you were the devil incarnate. You were tired of waiting to conceive, and you knew that if you didn’t feel ready even with all the trials, then you really didn’t want it just yet. Yoongi made sure you took your prenatal vitamins, but you made sure to take your pills. 

Taking them only helped you to regain control of your sanity. The whole process of making a baby was getting to be too much and you made the decision to counter that months ago without Yoongi’s knowledge. You knew it was wrong on all levels, but you just couldn’t help it. You couldn’t tell him how you feel because you didn’t want to see the pain in his eyes. You’ve already experienced hurting someone, and you just couldn’t find it in yourself to do it again. There was a lot you needed to fix, and now with having seen Jungkook again, life seemed to be taking increased twists and turns. 

You rub your eyes, exhaustion seeping through your pores. “ _Fuck_.”

“Yes, we did.” Yoongi startles you when he walks into the kitchen. Quickly you hide the remaining pills before he comes up behind you to tuck his face in your neck and wrap his arms around your waist. 

“Good morning, Yoongs. Want coffee?”

“Yes please.” He goes to sit on a stool by the island, and you work quickly to make his drink.

“So, any plans coming up? I think last night was good for you. You should get out more.” 

You inwardly groan and shake your head. _If only he knew._

“I’m not sure. Maybe.”

“Well, I pulled this section of the paper for you. It’s got all future exhibits and shows for the next several months. Maybe you should spend your summer vacation going to them?”

Taking a deep breath before turning to face him, you gather your strength and prepare your argument. “I don’t know…I’m fine…”

“Stop, ___. Last night was amazing, and I think you need to get out more. Maybe being alone helped. Please be a good girl and listen to me.” 

Handing him his coffee, you shrug your shoulders. “Baby…I—”

“Do it for me, ____. I love you. Please.”

How could you argue with that? The odds of seeing Jungkook were probably little to none, and the chances that he’d show up to the same event as you nearly impossible. 

“Alright.” 

That seemed to make him happy as he starts drinking his coffee with a small content smile. 

You only hoped you were right and that the nights will be filled with peace and no distractions. You were doing it for Yoongi, and maybe a little for yourself. Maybe nights away from each other would help you keep your head screwed on straight. _Maybe_ …

______

A few exhibits later, you were feeling better. So far you haven’t ran into Jungkook, and that made you feel more at ease. There was really no reason to be worried. The past was the past and Jungkook seemed to have gotten over it pretty well. In all honesty, no one really gets past trauma, but you had to give it to him. The way he spoke to you was proof that he did a lot of growing up. He was controlled and in charge…and sexy as hell. You on the other hand still seemed to have unresolved issues. It had been so long ago, but the wounds were still fresh. 

Although time healed the pain, it never completely went away. You never stopped loving Jungkook. He had never been ill towards you, never hurt you nor cheated on you. He was a genuine soul, and it had been a little too early in his life to fall in love. Perhaps if he had dealt with his personal demons first, it wouldn’t have gotten out of hand.

And it’s with those thoughts in mind that you find yourself at another event. Yoongi made sure you went, even insisting on driving you. You told him not to wait up and that you would take a taxi home. He had to get up early the next day and you didn’t want to be a burden. He agreed easily, eyeing you as you walked into the building. 

“Be careful in that dress.” 

Those were his last words before you slipped into the easy-going crowd of art enthusiasts. It was funny to you how half the people in the room really didn’t have an appreciation for art like they should. Most of the people present were just there for social reasons, or to flaunt their wealth. Either way, you wanted to enjoy yourself, and so you did. 

Standing in front of a sculpture, you eye it carefully, enjoying the beauty of its craftsmanship. Chugging down your third glass of wine, you feel yourself unwind slowly. The quiet jazz music along with the murmuring voices in the background was lulling you in a relaxed trance.

“Beautiful.”

Jumping at the voice, you’re too slow to register it before the person who spoke comes into your line of vision. Jerking your head in the direction of the sound, you feel a little light headed, swaying slightly. 

“Woah there…” A hand on your waist snaps you out of your haze. 

“Jungkook?”

“Yeah, fancy meeting you here. You alright?”

“Yeah…I just had a little too much wine.”

“I can see that.” He chuckles cutely, dipping his chin down in order to hide the rising blush in his cheeks. The action triggers you. You remember those shy gestures all too well. 

“I see you were admiring this sculpture…and…you know what?” He seemed to change his mind about something and you swallow, taking a deep breath. “Fuck this fake small talk bullshit. I’m glad to see you here. You look amazing.”

This time it was your turn to blush. The rush of wine to your brain and the way his eyes scan over your body was doing things to you. You really shouldn’t have worn something so short. 

“Thanks. You’re cute as always.”

Slapping a hand over your mouth, your eyes bulge at the slip of your tongue. You watch his reaction and you almost wish you hadn’t. 

“Yeah?” He puffs up, tucking his bottom lip under his teeth, working his hardest to tame his smile. Internally your brain is screaming at you to shut up, but your mouth doesn’t listen.

“Yeah, baby. You’re hot,” you chuckle. This time Jungkook can’t contain his laugh, and you suddenly realize that you’re probably a little buzzed. “Oh my god, please ignore me…I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. You actually took the words right out of my mouth. I can’t get over how great you look.”

“It’s the hormones.” 

Jungkook stops short and then realizes you just slipped some information he had no business knowing about. He could kiss you for the simple fact that you were always a light weight. 

“Hormones?” He cocks his head to one side. He does his best to smother the anger boiling inside him threatening to rip away the gentle smile he plastered. 

Once again you stop speaking, smacking your lips once more. “Shit…nothing…I…think I should go home.”

Before you can go to run away, Jungkook grabs your elbow. “Please don’t leave. Not again.”

The look on his face stills you. How long had it been since you saw that look? He looked hurt, and that was not a feeling you wanted him to have. The feelings you experience remind you of that terrible day long ago, and that was an experience you never wanted to repeat.

“I’m sorry, Jungkook. I’m just a little drunk and I’m making a fool of myself. Please forgive me.” You genuinely sound upset and his grip loosens a little. 

“Of course. Hey, how about we get out of here and go grab something to eat?”

Your jaw ticks at his suggestion. You had been rude to him each time you met, and all he’s ever done was talk to you civilly. Perhaps you owed him a little conversation and a lot of explanation. 

Tonight was a good time as any. “Sure. Let me grab my things.”

As you both head out it becomes difficult to ignore the hand on the small of your back as he guides you out of the building. For a summer night, it was a bit chilly. Jungkook feels you shiver, immediately looking at you to confirm his suspicions. 

“Here.” He takes off his suit jacket and places it over your shoulders. 

Instantly you’re covered in warmth and surrounded by the scent of vanilla and musk. The scent is nostalgic and you didn’t realize how much you miss it until you were blinking away tears, looking at anything but him. 

“Thank you.” It was all you could say as he put his arms around your shoulders while walking you to his vehicle. You knew he was just trying to be a gentleman and keep you warm, but you couldn’t ignore the way his strong body pressed up against yours. Perhaps mixing alcohol and hormones wasn’t such a good idea.

The car ride was silent and it made you sad. Once upon a time you and he could talk about anything and everything, now it was too strange. 

“Nice car.” You internally roll your eyes at your stupid attempt at breaking the silence. 

“Thanks. I bought it after my studio business took off. It’s been doing really well…I’ve been doing really well.” Your chest tightens. He didn’t sound too sure of himself but still, it was an attempt. Of course he was doing well until you appeared to ruin it all. 

“Jungkook, I’m sorry if I–”

“You know, I’m really glad we ran into each other. It’s almost like it was destiny, don’t you think?” His smile is warm and genuine, interrupting you. It wasn’t a lie; sometimes you felt that way too. You and he were bound to meet. It was inevitable.

“Yeah…” you smile in return. You reach out to grab his hand, unable to resist. You don’t know what came over you, but you wanted to feel his touch. He lets you, tightening his hold instantly as he entwined his long fingers over yours. His touch warms your heart. You can’t believe you hurt him the way you did.

The entire night you talked, and at some point you sobered up, coffee being of assistance. You both caught up with as much of your lives as you could. The only topic that was never touched was Yoongi. Jungkook told you how his business was taking off, how he went on to get his Master’s degree, and that he was still single. Strangely it lifted a weight off of your shoulders. It wasn’t your place to care, but you couldn’t control that you did.

“I’m happy that you’re happy. I’m really proud of you, Jungkook.”

He tilts his head to the side, an endearing habit he always had, and stares straight into your soul. “Are _you_ happy?” His words catch you off guard. Though he wasn’t direct about it, you knew what his question entailed. 

“Me? Ugh…I..”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to answer.” The words slip out of him before he could catch himself. You quickly catch his mistake, now taking the time to stare at _him_. The eye contact he held with you made you want to break. You wanted to scream out and cry; tell him how you really weren’t happy, how trapped you felt, but you bite your tongue.

Quickly changing the subject, Jungkook jumps to another question. “So, what was all this about hormones that you said earlier?” 

Question after question it seemed like he was on a mission to strip your soul bare. “I was just talking nonsense…ignore me …”

“No, please tell me. Are you okay? Is there something wrong? You’re healthy, right?” The genuine concern written on his brow weakens your defense. 

“Yes, I’m fine..it’s silly…”

“Nothing is silly when it comes to you, noona. I promise I won’t laugh.” Ever the sweet angel, his face told you of promises you knew he’d keep, and so you decide to let him in.

“I’m taking hormones because…I’ve been trying…Yoongi wants…it’s for…”

“To get pregnant?” Apparently he wasn’t ignorant of all things female. Nodding your head yes, he returns the nod as if understanding everything with you sparing the details. 

“So, _are_ you pregnant?”

“N-No!” You answer all too quickly, making it seem like you were eager to clear up any doubts he had. 

“Do you want to have a baby with _him_?”

Again, you’re left speechless. You had already gone and told him too much, but somehow his gentle nature made you want to tell him everything. You stayed silent for much too long, and it was all the answer Jungkook needed. 

“I’m sorry again, noona. I need to stop being so nosy. I was always too concerned when it came to you. I should shut up.”

Strangely it didn’t upset you that he wanted to know. He always cared about you, in all aspects of life. Before you thought it overwhelming, but now, now you missed it. As if on cue your phone rings. When you pick it up to see who it is, Jungkook shifts in his seat. Deja vu.

You ignore the call, deciding the end the night on a good note. “Jungkook. I had a lovely time. Thank you so much for being a friend. I’m glad we were able to talk.” 

When you go to stand, Jungkook jumps up with you. “Will I see you again? There’s another show in a few nights. Maybe we can meet up for drinks after?”

You smile at the cute way he seemed so desperate for you to agree to his request.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

______

The taxi drops you off all too quickly. Yoongi was already fast asleep, but you knew you were in for a rough time. All night you thought about him.. _.Jungkook._ Images of the dinner you shared kept flashing in and out of your mind. The way he licked his lips, chewed his bites a little too eagerly, and sipped his champagne; all of it was ingrained in your mind like a permanent memory. The clock by your bed flashed three A.M., and yet sleep eluded you. All you felt was happiness and frustration. 

How had you forgotten the way he looked in a dress shirt? His arms were so bulky it looked like he could rip his sleeves. When your taxi stopped next to his car, you almost didn’t want to return his jacket, having gotten used to the sweet relaxing scent that was uniquely him. You can still smell him on your dress. It was clear he started working out more, and it only made your senses all the more heightened. His laugh was still adorable, but the contrast between his body and face still remained. Kookie was now a _man_ , and the thought excited you.

Needing relief, you slide a hand down between your legs and press against your pulsing wet heat. It was almost embarrassing how soaked you are just from thinking of him enjoying your company. Gathering moisture against your clit, you jolt at the surge of white heat shooting through you. Continuously you massage at the bundle of nerves until it was swollen and sensitive to the touch. Dragging your fingers back down, you insert two digits into your sopping wet cunt, trying to hold back a mewl.

Your mind is consumed with him. You imagine it was his fingers inside of you, twisting and turning deliciously in search of your pleasure. Achingly slow, you toggle between your sensitive bud and your cunt. You bring your other hand down as a wash of shame flows through your body. Taking your middle finger, you push it through your folds before sliding your digit downwards to push into your ass. You can only sink down to your knuckle before the orgasm you so desperately sought wracks your body. Coming hard, you work yourself through it, fingers moving in and out of both holes in sync. Drowning in your bliss, the name of your desire slips past your lips.. _.Kookie_ …

Freezing you turn to see if Yoongi heard, but he was way too deep in sleep. Huffing out a breath, you relax fully, settling on the bed with a light sheen of sweat coating your brow. You stare at the angry red numbers on the digital clock, letting your wet fingers fall against the sheets. 

_“What have I gotten myself into?”_

______

“Where are you going tonight?” Yoongi asks from the piano. His lips are in a pout, almost sad that you were leaving him again, but you weren’t about to let that keep you. You made a promise to Jungkook that you would come, and you didn’t want to break that promise.

“It’s some wood carving sculpture exhibit or something. It sounded pretty cool so I got a ticket to go. You’re not regretting these nights now are you?” Yoongi quickly shakes his head no, placing his attention to his piano once again. You didn’t want him to be suspicious so you walk up to him, kissing him sweetly on the head. 

“Don’t wait up. These events can sometimes drag on.”

“Okay, sweetheart. I’ll see you soon. Text me when you’re on the way home.” Grabbing your purse and wrapping a shawl over your black sleeveless dress, you turn to acknowledge his request.

“Of course, baby. See you.”

You arrive at the venue already on the verge of going nuts trying to find a parking spot. Apparently this event was popular. Just as you park and lock your car, a warm hand cups your shoulder. Gripping your pepper spray attached to your car keys and turning, you let out a relieved sigh when you see who it is. 

“Kookie, you really need to stop sneaking up on me like that. I almost hurt you.”

“Shit, I’m sorry. I was worried that you were not going to find a spot, but I guess you did. You ready?” 

Cutely he offers up the crook of his arm to which you easily place your own. It felt right, though you would never voice that aloud. When you enter the building together, Jungkook is quick to remove your shawl, but stops in his tracks when he sees the shimmer of gold reflecting off your neck. 

“Is that the necklace I gave you?”

Your fingers brush over the beautiful crystal lens charm and you bow your head shyly. Initially you wore it to please him, but you had forgotten. 

“Yeah..I wear it often. It was too beautiful to be locked away in a box.” What you wanted to say was that it was your most sentimental gift, but letting those words out would only lead to trouble.

At your gesture a smile tugs at his lips. The day he gave it to you was a moment you would never forget. He had put a lot of care into the things he was proud of doing, and giving you this necklace was evidence of that. 

He places your belongings in the coat room first. He then offers a hand, which you gladly take, to walk with you into the art room. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t help himself from sneaking glimpses at your neckline. Wearing the necklace solidified his suspicions that you still had feelings for him, you simply had to. _What other reason was there for wearing something from the past?_

“So where do you want to go first?” You pull him forward, dragging him behind you like an excited child at her first carnival. He lets you tug him, smiling like a fool the entire time. Stopping at the first display you see, you place a finger on your chin, seemingly inspecting the piece like some sort of wood expert. Jungkook snorts at your behavior.

“Mr. Jeon. Tell me…what do you think about this piece?”

He cocks his head and narrows his eyes towards the wooden sculpture indulging you in whatever game you were playing. “I think-”

“Ah…it doesn’t matter. You’re not a wood carver are you? Shall we continue?” 

You waved him off taking off to another, swaying your hips a little more seductively than you should. You hope that he follows like an enchanted fool, and he doesn’t disappoint. Glancing over your shoulder you catch the way his eyes are glued to your ass and it ignites a nervous fire in the pit of your belly. You were playing a dangerous game, knowing that Jungkook could be easily swayed. He’s been tough these past few outings pretending to be strong, but you knew better. He was only as strong as he believed, but his puppy eyes told you another story.

Moving on, you reach another larger carving further back in the room. There were a lot fewer people here and darker corners as all the lights blared down on the displays. 

“How about this, Mr. Jeon. And remember, I’m a professor at a university.” You use your finger salaciously, pointing to the carving and then bring it to your mouth only to place it teasingly between teeth and tongue. Jungkook inhales sharply, working all the muscles in his body into control, before breathing out of his nose heavily.

“I think…” he pauses to look at you straight in the eye. “…that this piece is breathtaking.”

You arch a brow at his choice of words. Interested you inquire: “What makes you say that?”

He steps closer to the object, looking more intense and prepares his words carefully. “I see sadness in this piece. Like…if something was stripped away from it without permission. It seems alone, with no one else…like it can’t breathe…”

Not expecting those words, your heart gets caught in your throat, and your stomach flips. This was getting more serious than you intended. “Kookie, I’m….”

He turns to look at you and the strain in his features, welled up eyes, and a pink nose told you everything you needed to know. He wasn’t over you either. Trying to repair the night before things get worse, you reach up to cup his cheek, an apology forming on your lips, but his eyes close the moment your hand makes contact with his skin. He turns his face, brushing his lips against your palm. It’s so vulnerable and innocent, and it tears you apart inside. 

“This isn’t right…I shouldn’t have teased you…” 

Jungkook’s eyes spring open, hoping that you haven’t started running away. “No, noona…please…don’t say things like that…you didn’t tease me. I enjoy spending time with you.” 

His body moving of its own accord starts to walk you backward, and you follow unthinking. Somehow, he managed to back you into a dark and quiet corner away from the entire event. 

“I just …miss you…” He reaches out to take your hand, playing with your knuckles as he kisses one by one in the gentlest way imaginable.

“Somehow, I’m still here…still alive. You were the one that took my breath away, the very air that I breathed was you, but somehow I don’t even care what you did. How do you expect me to breathe without you, noona? Now that I have you so close….”

Your entire body freezes, just the sound of his broken voice breaks you apart and everything resting in your heart for the last five years falls to your feet. “I’m just so sorry, Kookie. Please believe me. I never wanted to hurt you.”

Dropping your hand he steps closer, much too close to appear friendly. “I know. I’m not mad. Not anymore. Now that I can see you again…talk to you again…I’m…” He doesn’t press further, just letting his proximity do the talking.

You both stand in the corner, eyes locked, unmoving. You can barely feel the breaths you take, each labored and shallow. “Jungkook, I don’t think this is a good idea.” You swallow as you say the words you don’t really mean, and it’s as if Jungkook knows too, what your true intentions are.

“I’m not doing anything. I just want to let you know that I appreciate you letting me in again. Thank you for not rejecting me.” He smiles lightly and then steps back, allowing you the space you need the breathe. He turns to view another sculpture as if he hadn’t just seized your heart.

“Come here, noona…look at this…”

The night continues as if your encounter had never happened. You find it strange that Jungkook doesn’t pursue you again. As you both walked together looking at the art, the conversation he held was minimal. He became distant, almost. Nothing he said felt right and none of your responses earned a reply.

When the exhibit closed for the night, Jungkook walks you to your car, face relaxed.

“I had fun, noona.”

“So did I, Kookie. Um…” Before you can say anything, Jungkook beats you to the question that was already on the tip of your tongue. 

“Do you want to meet again?”

You should have said no, left things as they were in order to prevent future disasters, but you just couldn’t deny those large doe eyes that penetrated your armor. The way the lights from the parking lot reflected in them made him look like the prettiest angel. How could you deny him when he asked so sweetly? It’s not like you ever had the strength before.

“I’d like that very much.”

______  
  
  


Somehow your nights are booked with any and every possible event just so you could see Jungkook. Yoongi was even starting to wonder what these events could possibly be doing to interest you so, but you kept insisting it was good for the relationship, and even though he was unsure, he let it go.

It was getting more pathetic the way you were buying new dresses, just to catch Jungkook’s eyes. From tight to short, they all flattered your figure, and without a shadow of a doubt you knew he liked them. Getting braver you started going without any underwear, testing the boundaries of his patience. Jungkook seemed tough and in control, but you knew he would soon snap. And so it’s for the very reason you currently find yourself in the back secluded hallway of the venue with Jungkook.

You don’t remember how you ended up here, but your dress was probably to blame; red with thin straps and a cut so deep he can see your dimples of Venus. At first Jungkook admired it from afar, focusing on places he shouldn’t, but when you made a point to squeeze by him, accidentally rubbing his crotch with your ass, you gave up any right to reject him. 

Now all alone, Jungkook attacks you with promises that have your chest heaving in earnest. His body is lightly pressed against your chest, resisting the urge to mold himself to your form like a glove. 

“Noona, what the fuck is this dress?” He palms your ass, fingers digging into the side of your hips.

“You think that night after night of teasing was fun for me?”

His body cages you in, forcing you to become flush with the wall behind you. He kicks your legs open, not once stopping to seek your approval; he didn’t have to.

“Are you trying to drive me crazy? Do you know how fucking sexy you look? What if other men stare?”

He continues to spew out filth as his face hovers over yours in a dizzying pattern, and you panic. It wasn’t your intention to trigger him so quickly, but somehow you got lost in your game. For two weeks you had teased him endlessly, night after night, but Jungkook never once crossed the line with you. Even when your eyes screamed to him across the room, or when you oh-so-innocently commented about things that could easily be read between the lines, Jungkook didn’t respond to it. For a while, you were beginning to think he really wasn’t interested in you like before.

But now, here, unable to gather your thoughts with the way his body feels against your own, you hang on by a tiny thread of sanity. Your arousal is already dripping down your upper thighs, and there was no way to hide what you wanted. This was all your fault, and now you had to face the consequences. What could you say? You had asked for this, and Jungkook was done being toyed with.

You don’t answer him, and your silence is all the permission Jungkook needs. He can already tell how turned on you are; hell, he knew it the moment you got to the event. He could read your body back then and he sure as hell can read your body now. His original intention was to be a good boy, resist you until the end, but you were just begging for him to take you.

“I bet he can’t fill you up as good as I can. Can he make your pussy weep? What if I filled up this tight hole right now? Would your pretty little tummy swell up with my baby? Hmm?”

“Jungkoo— please stop…we can’t do this…I–”

“Do what, noona? You don’t want me to tell you how much I miss your pussy squeezing my cock so tight?”

“Oh god…Kookie…I can’t.” 

Pressing your palms to the wall for stability, Jungkook presses himself hard against your center. His length is rock hard, and just the knowledge of that makes your knees give out. He catches you, supporting you by the waist, and then he pulls you tightly against his chest. 

“Noona, nobody will know. It’s just you and me.” 

He drops his mouth down over to your neck, licking a path up to your ear. His breaths are harsh and heavy. When you try to pull away, he snakes a hand under your dress and cups your core.

“Fuck…look at you. You’re dripping all over. You’re so hot and ready….I want you….let me have you.”

Your mind is hazy, your hormones creating havoc and the need to be fucked into oblivion is consuming you.

“I can’t—-please…no…..Kookie…please…” 

Your mouth moves, not knowing whether you’re begging him to stop or begging for more. Jungkook knows you can’t resist and so the latter seemed like an option you’re pleading for him to choose. He knew your body so well, he always had. Before he lets you go, he slides two digits up your heat, gently rubbing your clit in circles. As quietly as you can, you whimper, clamping your thighs together in response. Jungkook chuckles and then kisses you tenderly on the cheek. 

“Anything you say… _nooonaaa_ …”. 

You relax your thighs to let him pull back his hand. When he has your full attention, he brings his fingers up spreading your slick between them. “Look at how filthy you are, so sticky and wet…” bringing them up to his mouth, he slips them past his lips and then back out, leaving them completely clean. “…and so delicious.”

His eyes bore into your own making you shy. Turning your head, you close your eyes and silently will your body to calm down before you do something you shouldn’t.

“Jungkook, please. Please don’t do this. We can’t–”

Having had his fill of your fucked out state, Jungkook steps away from you until his back hits the wall opposite of the one you were currently trying to find purchase with. 

“You’re absolutely right, noona. I’m sorry.” He brushes his moist fingers past his nose and closes his eyes. It happens all too quickly, but you don’t miss it.

“I think we should go back now…”

“Okay. After you.” 

You walk ahead of him, feeling your skin burn with his gaze on your back. The rest of the night you continue with the event, stealing glances here and there. The way he follows behind you like a shadow warms your heart. He was trying his best to control himself, you could tell, and he was doing a great job. The truth was, you wanted more. It wasn’t right, you were married, but some part of you inside missed him terribly. 

You missed being desired so blindly. Jungkook loved like no other man you’ve ever known. He wore his emotions on his sleeve and despite his shyness, he held you down like you were his prey. As the night went on, you wished for it to never end. Having to go home to Yoongi was the last thing on your mind. Your core still throbbed and you were still incredibly wet. It would be hard to say goodnight when his touch is all you can think of.

But all good things must come to an end. 

Yoongi picks you up at eleven on the dot. Most of the guests had left and you’d asked Jungkook to stay inside for a few minutes just in case. Your precious boy, looking so forlorn when you’d requested, stood in the opposite corner of the exhibit, watching you as you wrap your shawl around your neck. You stare back, apologetic but most of all wanting to run into his arms and stay for the night. 

Outside, Yoongi honks twice, setting your nerves on fire. Eyes clouded with tears, you wrench your gaze away from Jungkook and walk out into the coolness of the night, leaving him behind. 

But Jungkook won’t allow you peace. Not one moment. He had waited for years, years, to feel you in his arms and hear your voice begging him for mercy. The scent of your signature perfume, your sharp tongue, your intoxicating gaze - he’d do anything to make you his. Your marriage is a joke. There’s no reason for him to be ‘the other man’ in your life. You were never Yoongi’s from the beginning. 

When Jungkook stumbled into his condo half an hour later, he tugged his leather belt back and forth, freeing the material from the small hooks of his dress pants. He lands on his bed just as he undoes the zipper and grips his hard, pulsing cock in his hands, a sigh of relief leaving his lips as he moves his fist up and down his girthy length. His hand slaps against the base of his shaft, hard enough for his skin to burn. 

With his free hand, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dials for you, needing some piece of you with him, needing to hear you. He craved you so much he thought he’d die any moment. 

“Fuck fuck fuck…n-noonaaaa ah, fuck,” his fist keeps a momentum, his arms starting to burn as he falls onto his elbows and arch his back. His hole clenches around nothing. What he’d give to have your fingers, coated with your own slick, shoved inside him. 

“Pick up please, please…please , I’m begging please, pick up noona,” he pleads, tears brimming as he spreads his pre-ejaculate over the swollen head of his cock and tugs down, the particular stroke weakening him to the point that a dribble of saliva falls from the corner of his lips. 

After what feels like eons, you pick up, your whisper harsh and alarmed. 

“J-Jungkook, Yoongi’s in the shower, I don’t have time to talk I-”

“Noonaaaa…” he whimpers, grimacing as he grabs one of his pillows and folds the feather-filled material between his legs. With all the strength he could muster through the hazy numbness, he sits on the softness, rutting against the pillow and enjoying the feeling of his cock nestled comfortably between the slit where the two ends of the pillows are folded. He closes his eyes, seeing your soft breasts wrap around his heavy length moving back and forth, your tongue darting out to take his cum in your mouth.

“Baby, you’re making this so hard for me-” Your voice comes out breathy and Jungkook moans. 

“N-need you, n-noona, want you,” he drools more onto the sheets, shaky fingers gripping his phone tight as he places you on speaker. His bedroom fills with the sound of your deep shallow breaths and needy whimpers. He can imagine how wet you must be, how much you want to sit on his pulsating cock and strum your clit like a little vixen you are. 

“Cum for me, baby, cum. Think of me swallowing your cock whole, taking every drop of your cum down my throat. Yeah, baby? Are you close?” You whisper-snarl into the phone. 

“Mmmhmm, noona…” Jungkook cries, throat raw as he pounds into the pillow with so much vigor the corner of his bed frame slams against the wall. 

You must’ve heard, for you cursed under your breath and whine his name so softly he would’ve missed it through the blood pounding in his ears. 

“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum ahh, noonaaaa…fuck fuck, fuck, nnnghh,” Jungkook reaches down and keeps his cock nestled in the pillows, hips rutting quickly as spurts of cum laquer the soft cotton pillowcase. 

“That’s it, that’s it, baby…” You coo and suddenly the line goes dead, the dull repetitive beeping replacing your sweet, melodic voice. Yoongi must be done with his shower, he’s guessing. 

Jungkook is too weak to complain, wincing as his softening cock lays in its own bath of filth. His lower abdomen burns and his small patch of black pubic hair is soaked with sweat and cum. He needs to shower, but god does he just want to lay curled up against the pillow and _rut_ for the night. It’s not enough. Your voice is not enough. This monster inside him remains restless, rattling its cage as it threatens to march over to your apartment, kick down the door, and pound you relentlessly in front of your husband. 

“You’re mine, noona,” he mewls into his phone as the screen blackens. “You’ve always been mine.”


	2. Illicit Intentions-Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when your life was settled and things seemed to be falling into place, doubt starts to creep in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⇴ Warnings:dirty thoughts, kinda dub con, dirty talk, yandere themes, dominant themes, sub themes, mental manipulation, ANGST, infidelity, public sex, aggressive sex, biting, licking, scratching, ripping of clothes, whining, hair pulling, pining, sexual frustration, voyerism, malicious intent, rough sex, raw penetration, oral sex, slapping, pain during sex, alcohol consumption, sexual themes while intoxicated, mentions of depression, mentions of anxiety, Noona kink, baby boy kink, dom!jungkook, sub!jungkook, lying, arguments, LOTS OF ANGER AND YELLING, endless teasing and PINING. Please read the warnings carefully AND READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! There are triggers in this fic. I tried to include everything. Be careful. <3

It had been a couple of days since Jungkook last saw you, spent time with you, and had gotten to savor you. He knew he would see you again, but it was as if he couldn’t wait for that time to come. The entire night, he thought about the way you had so easily surrendered to him, and it made him all kinds of sentimental. For weeks you’d been playing with fire and he did nothing to stop you. Initiating the first move was not originally part of his plan, but the way you teased endlessly necessitated a reaction. In all honesty, he tried not to give in, let you drown in the guessing game of emotion, but your body demanded attention. What was he to do? He had grown tired of resisting you.

Your teasing continued on with secret text messages that were keeping him somewhat content, but he was still unable to get the feeling of your wet cunt out of his mind. Imprinted upon his fingers was the memory of your velvety walls dripping with arousal. Once upon a time he could have you whenever he wanted, but now he had to wait like an impatient puppy denied its treat.

No matter how hard he tried, you never went out of his mind, dominating his every thought day and night. Even though you had sold him out long ago, he never stopped loving you. At first he went through the stages of grief, awkwardly denying that you could never do anything like that to hurt him. He called you every chance he could, knowing that if he could just talk to you that you would explain everything, and then he’d be back in your arms. But when you didn’t reply, he fell into a deep depression. In the end he had accepted what you had done. 

When he was first taken, he was held in observation for a week, asked the same questions over and over again only to get the same result. He was mad… _mad for you._ He was placed in a treatment center shortly after where they observed him night and day. The stipulations in place required that Jungkook speak to a psychologist to determine whether or not he would _really_ try to hurt himself.

The truth was, he never had any intention of doing so. He was only going to push himself as far as you let him, and you immediately reacted just as he had hoped. He wanted the pain, wanted it to remind him of what he was about to lose if he didn’t act fast. It was a form of escape to hide the real pain he felt in his heart at knowing that Yoongi could take you away from him. It had all backfired in the end. You now belonged to the man he struggled so hard to keep you from.

Stretching his body fully on the bed, he reached over to grab his phone in search of any signs of your presence, but there was nothing. You must be busy with Yoongi. A despondent sigh falls from his lips, and he has to remind himself that he would see you tonight. It had already been arranged, but having had a taste of you was making him impatient. He wasn’t like before, childish and insecure, but you somehow managed to pull him back into the desperate man he used to be. 

“ _Be patient_ …” he repeated to himself over and over in the quiet of the room until he felt he was able to get up from the bed in order to start his day.

Rubbing the crust from his eyes, he willed himself to get up, still suffering from a night of restless sleep. Just the thought that you could be his again made it hard for him to unwind. Each meeting made it seem more and more possible, and he was completely intoxicated by the idea. Following your lead, he responded to your actions like the good boy he was. The first time he ran into you, a few years back, he thought about being a homewrecker and stealing you away then, but the timing was off. This time, however, he wouldn’t try, he would let you come willingly. 

It amazed him that he even bumped into you at all, he wasn’t even trying. During that time he was solely focused on becoming a better version of himself. A lot had screwed up his mind, and although he knew he was far from being perfect, he couldn’t afford to be sloppy again. It had cost him everything once. After years of pain, he became good at controlling his feelings, that is, until you showed up.

Though the doctors and the hospitals all kept him away from you, he continued to plot. Opening his studio, going to graduate school, and making money was his way of showing you that he was a man that could stand on his own two feet. All of what he did was to impress you and lure you back into his arms. He wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass him by. Seemingly it was paying off because without his own efforts you came back to him. 

Secretly, he always had a hope that you would turn up to one of the events. Month after month he attended ridiculous art shows only to be disappointed when you didn’t. Why would you come anyway? Just when he was about to give up, there you were, looking even better than he remembered. It was a good thing you showed because he was already on the verge of thinking up ways to get to you. But none of that mattered now; not anymore.

Yoongi might be blind to believe that you were happy, but Jungkook knew you weren’t. You were meant to be his and his alone. Even though you betrayed him, he knew it wasn’t on purpose. It had to have been Yoongi feeding you lies because you would never hurt him deliberately. At the time Jungkook was too naive and young to know how to deal with his emotions. In his mind you were only his, which wasn’t wrong, he just had to learn how to make his point without throwing a tantrum. Yoongi, on the other hand was older and made smarter moves. It honestly didn’t matter anymore. You were going to be his, and he’d have you begging for it.

Finally sitting, he stretches out his muscular back, cracking his neck. He felt good, slightly empty, but good. Hearing your voice on the phone, the desperation, the fear..it had turned him on so much. The risk you took in answering his call, and indulging him when he was in a state of need filled him with a rush of adrenaline. Brushing the fringe out of his eyes he turns his phone over once again repeating the same action as if you would suddenly appear on his phone screen. _He missed you_. 

Inching his fingers towards the text box, he finds your name and hovers over it, working out his words in his head before typing. For a few minutes he thought over what to type, trying hard not to sound needy. He was grown, he was mature, but he was still weak.

“ _Fuck_.” Breathing out sharply he gathers his thoughts again and begins to type his message. Each stroke across the screen pressed firmly, snappy. Adjusting his grip, he loosens his fingers, realizing he was involuntarily squeezing the phone tighter than he intended. 

**[5:25 pm]:** “Tonight’s show should be interesting. So, are these sculptures supposed to be erotic?”

Staring at the phone for far too long, he realizes you weren’t going to reply as quickly as he would like. _It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t your fault…_

Setting his phone on his bed, he goes to stand, stretching deliciously. His torso is tight, abs exposed delicious, constricting as he reaches up to release the strain of a terrible night’s sleep.The sun from the window bathes his naked skin, highlighting the scars from his past. He slides a hand over the lines etched upon his chest, reminiscing about the night when everything fell apart. He should have been smarter.

Gathering his clothes in preparation for a shower, a vibration from the bed draws his attention immediately. Darting to grab his phone, a brilliant smile breaks out on his face at seeing your name on the screen. Clicking hurriedly, he tries to control the beating of his heart as he reads your message.

 **[My heart 5:30 pm]:** “Yeah, it is. You gonna be a good boy and control yourself tonight?”

Jungkook’s cheeks begin to ache when his smile stretches wider. The way you said things to him made him blush from head to toe. The pang in his chest reminded him how much he missed you. How had he been away from you for so long and survived? Perhaps it was the drugs he had taken, or the strict check-ins he had to do, but now he was a free man. There was no longer anyone to answer, he could make his own decisions.

He didn’t reply, leaving you on read, but he knew what he was doing. Your stubborn streak would be on edge wanting to know why he hadn’t replied. It would boil inside of you all day, stew like a wicked pot of longing, and then he’d take it all from you in the end. 

Throwing his phone on the bed satisfied that he’d see you soon, and in a mood, he went into the shower ready to start his day. He would wait patiently, until his work day at the studio came to an end …until he could see you again.

_____

You scan over the crowd again checking to see if somehow you made a mistake and arrived at the wrong location. You were sure this was the showing he was referring to, but for some reason he wasn’t present. Glancing around once more, you begin to feel awkward standing there all alone. He never replied to your last text, so perhaps he wasn’t coming. Doubt clouding your mind, you grab your phone to send Jungkook another confirmation text message.

Shifting from foot to foot, you hug yourself and find a wall to lean up against, now feeling self conscious. Checking your phone you see that he hasn’t responded. You wait for ten minutes, but still receive nothing. Anxiety starts to take over, and suddenly you feel like every eye in the room is scrutinizing you. Deciding that maybe he didn’t get his texts, you call him. Upon reaching his voicemail, you sigh in frustration. A thousand reasons fly through your head as to why he wasn’t getting back to you. Maybe his phone died, or perhaps he overslept. Not wanting to overthink it any longer, you take a few breaths and leave him a message.

“Hey, Kookie. I’m here..where are you?”, you chuckle nervously. “Anyways, call me back. Let me know if you’re coming.” Tucking your phone back into your clutch, you decide you need to get a grip and so you walk over to the open bar. Sitting down a little ungracefully, you order a strong drink and curl into yourself so that no man could give you unwanted attention. Your mind suddenly feels unsure and a bit insecure. _Did you go too far last night? Was it your fault he wasn’t here? Had you upset him?_

Twenty more minutes pass leaving you a tipsy mess. By this time you must have checked your phone at least thirty times only to be filled with disappointment. Why hadn’t he called you? Sliding off the stool, you go to leave, when a hand slides through your own and curls around your waist. The action brings you up against a hard chest, one you recognized all too well. “Miss me?”

His scent is the first thing that assaults you, making you delirious and happy all at once as his honeyed voice travels through you body making you dizzy. It must be the alcohol you reason with yourself, but that all goes out the window when he dips his face closer to yours. The intense gaze he delivers almost makes you moan, but you were quick to stop yourself. 

The night before, he got off just perfectly while you were left high and dry with the memory of his whimpers resounding in your ears. You’d been high strung all day, eager to see him as soon as possible. Earlier in the evening, while getting dressed, you thought of his touch the entire time, leaving you wet before you left the house.

“Kookie…I was waiting for you. I thought you wouldn’t show..I–”

“So, you did miss me. That’s cute. You look sexy, noona. You should be careful.”

If it weren’t for his grip on your hips, you’d be a puddle on the floor. Suddenly the people around you don’t matter, the anxiety of being watched was completely removed; all that remained was him. His hand slides up the length of your back enjoying the way you tremble when his fingers make contact with the small bit of exposed skin your dress revealed.

“You still want to take a look around? I hear they have a room full of dildos in every color.”

Somehow his words make you blush. You really shouldn’t have consumed so much alcohol, but you didn’t want to deny him the prospect of seeing the forbidden art. Straightening your shoulders, you pull back from him, struggling to stand on your own two wobbly feet. Your heels don’t help the matter, and Jungkook is quick to catch you once again. “Baby, you really should stop drinking. It’s not good for you.”

His eyebrows furrow as he holds you by the elbow to steady you. What a pathetic mess you must look like for him to be worried about you. Perhaps he was right. Lately it seemed that you were trying to drown your sorrows the wrong way. You wanted to deal with your issues head on, but you were too chicken; afraid to admit your faults. The only thing you could admit was that you needed Jungkook.

“I’m sorry. I just felt weird being here alone. I’ll be fine.” Jungkook doesn’t agree so he orders you a coffee to go. “Here, drink this.” he offers.

Walking side by side, you take in the warmth of the liquid as Jungkook guides you through the rooms. He doesn’t go too fast, knowing you needed a few moments to recover. You both finally reach the room this whole exhibit was hyped up for. The entire exhibition was incredible and more artistic than you anticipated.

“Wow, I’ve gotta give it up to this artist. I never knew dildos could be so artistically aesthetic.”

Jungkook chuckles at your comment, covering his mouth with his tattooed hand. “What exactly were you expecting it to be, noona?” he eyes you mischievously and you feel your face turn red. “I don’t know..I just…thought it was…I mean..it’s a dildo, Jungkook.”

He feigns hurt, grabbing at his heart when he hears you call him by his legal name. “Whaa..noona. You have such a dirty mind.”

Feeling bullied you lightly smack at his arm and turn to face him pouting. “You’re being mean to me and I don’t have to take this.”

Jungkook simply stands in the dimly lit room with his arms crossed staring down at you with dark eyes. For some reason you felt intimidated at the shift in power between you both. “You think I’m being mean?” he asks tilting his head to the side, voice deeper, a tinge of annoyance lacing his tone. Glancing around to see that no other people are around, he grabs your hand abruptly, tugging you out of the room.

Panic rises in your chest at his action, and you start to worry that you might have somehow set him off. “Kookie, I was just joking…I didn’t–”

Glancing around nervously, you take in the looks from the people you pass. It’s not until he stops that you realize he’s taken you to the restroom hallway. He opens the men’s bathroom and pushes you inside. Locking the door, he goes to check every stall before turning to face you. “Did you say I was mean? You have some nerve, noona. I’ve been nothing but good, waiting patiently while you tease me endlessly. Look at you now. I bet you’re not even wearing underwear again. Am I right?”

He marches forward, pushing your shoulders back against the door as he kneels down to grab the slit of your dress- ripping it higher to reveal he was half right. “Ah…so you do have something on. You’re so mean to me, noona.” He plants kisses on your hip, where the rip is most prominent, working a hand up slowly from your calf to your thigh.

“Black lace, ribbons, and…” Finding his way up between your thighs, he feels the rest of the material, reaching a surprise he wasn’t expecting and one that he was. “How the fuck are you this wet already? And pearls, noona? Have these pearls been teasing your pretty pussy all night? This is exactly what I’m talking about. I’m not the mean one.”

Grabbing at the material, he tugs it down angrily, ripping the thin string that barely held it together. Pearls fly across the bathroom tiles, pulling a gasp from your lips. Without warning, he hooks your left leg up and over his shoulder, holding your hips to support you, and then his mouth is fully on you. His lips kiss your opening before sliding a tongue over your slit. You gasp, throwing a hand over your mouth to conceal the illicit actions taking place in the bathroom of a random art exhibition.

“Always so delicious, noona.” 

You struggle to hold yourself up, a hand placed upon the wall to your left to help you balance. Pulling your leg up higher, you open up a bit more and Jungkook moans against your heat. The way his need vibrates against your core makes you whimper, inhibitions all gone with the way his tongue dips in and out of your folds. He’s tasting you completely, taking his sweet languid time. When his tongue slides up, flattening over your clit, you buck up against his face, and Jungkook chuckles. 

“So needy, noona. I’ve missed your taste. So sweet..so perfect.” he whines out.

Just as you’re about to come, a knock on the door stops you cold. With his lips wrapped around your clit, Jungkook suctions off, and slowly places your leg back down, standing to his full height before you. You brace your hands on his broad shoulders, and he smirks at you as he wipes your essence off of his lips with the back of his hand. You try to smile, but you’re too caught up with catching your breath. “Let’s finish this another time, yeah? We’ve got an exhibit to see.”

You nod your head wearily, looking down to take in the damage. Your dress is torn, and you’re sure your face and chest are flushed. You look up towards Jungkook with a worried look. “I can’t go out like this.”

He smiles sweetly before taking off his jacket. Gently he places it over your shoulders and kisses your cheek. “Here. This should help.” You take it thanking him before finally going back to view the rest of the show. It was hard to keep your composure when Jungkook’s tongue had just been so deep inside of you, but somehow you managed. The night comes to an end quickly, and you both part ways, a deep ache fluttering between you both.

____

Everything seemed to be going well between you and Jungkook, but slowly falling apart with Yoongi. Most nights Yoongi was busy with his own things like music and work, so you never really had time to talk to each other. During the day, school consumed his life, and you didn’t bother for his attention. It was almost as if you both mutually decided to distance yourselves from each other without realizing it.

Being under Jungkook’s spell kept you from caring, and you only wanted more of him. The frustrating part was that it wasn’t possible to see Jungkook more than just a few nights a week without drawing attention to yourself. If you did more than that, Yoongi would become suspicious and you would probably have to stop seeing him altogether. That was something you were not ready to do.  
  


Tonight you planned to go to a movie, finally happy to be able to see him again. As the piano music floats through the house, you prepare yourself, choosing an outfit you know will draw his eyes. Finding the shortest black skirt you own, you twirl in the mirror smiling happily at how it was accessible in all the right places. So far Jungkook had responded exactly as you wanted, and you weren’t going to stop him if he wanted to take things further..

Leaving the house, you don’t inform Yoongi of your departure, quickly jumping into your car. The more questions you got, the more likely you’d have trouble lying.

When you arrive at the theater, you wait to see if Jungkook calls, but he doesn’t. Deciding to go in, you wait in the lobby, but once again Jungkook isn’t anywhere to be found. Like before he doesn’t answer his phone, and it’s already been twenty minutes into the movie. You’re left standing in the lobby with popcorn and drink in hand, suddenly angry, that he’s doing this to you again. Feeling foolish, you decide to leave and find out what could be keeping him so long. As you walk to the car, you call his phone once more, knowing that his voicemail would be the only thing you’d hear.

“What a brat.” you hum to yourself as you start up your car and begin to drive. Directing yourself towards Jungkook’s studio, you hope he’s there and not somewhere with someone else. You don’t know where this thought comes from, but it’s not like you and he were an official thing. You and Yoongi were still married, and Jungkook was a young virile man who could have any woman he wanted. The idea of him being with someone else suddenly makes you nauseous, and you find you don’t like the notion that he could be with another woman. 

Arriving to the studio, you park your car across the street and turn off your headlights. You felt stupid for trying to hide, but you didn’t want to make it seem like you were stalking him. Putting on your sunglasses, you peek through the side of your window, barely able to see a thing through the windows of his studio. Getting out of the car, you tiptoe across the street and slink your way across the window, hiding your face in the process. Nothing. As you run back to get into your car, your phone rings, scaring you halfway across the country, and almost causing you to drop your phone. Jumping in and closing the door, you answer the call in a whisper. “ _Hello?_ ”

Jungkook replies in a similar fashion, _“___, why are we whispering?”_

“Oh. I’m sorry. I don’t know. What happened? Why didn’t you show up to the movie?” You try _not_ to sound needy, but your voice betrays you.

“I’m sorry, noona. I was busy finishing up with a client at the studio. I’m about to go home now.” His words make your stomach twist and chest tighten. Was he talking about the very studio you were currently parked outside of?

“Oh, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it. I’m on my way home too. Text me later, okay?”

“Okay, noona. I really am sorry. Let’s reschedule, yeah?”

“Sure.” A disappointed look on your face, you start the car and pull away, oblivious to the pair of dark eyes that were staring at you from the window of the studio.

When he hangs up the phone, a victorious smile spreads across his features. How easily one can become ensnared by another– it was such a curious thing, but one thing was for sure, you were a woman possessed. Just the look of disappointment on your face was all he needed to see to be absolutely sure that he had you. Watching your car drive off, he grabs his jacket to leave. It was going to be fun watching you squirm.

____

When Jungkook stands you up a second time, you really start to get annoyed. Like a crazy woman you find yourself at his studio again, and then outside of his apartment. But of course, Jungkook wasn’t around. Deciding you looked like a pathetic lunatic parked in front of his apartment, you return home. Stomping into your house on a rainy afternoon, you find yourself alone. Yoongi was at some training out of town, and Jungkook was nowhere to be found.

At this point you should have made a decision about what you wanted to do. Obviously you weren’t going to have a baby with Yoongi, and now Jungkook was back in your life. It’s been two months of random events and weeks of teasing. You never meant to escalate your relationship with Jungkook, only wanting to fix the wrongs you have done, but now standing at the crossroads of life, you were leaning more towards Jungkook. The only problem was that you weren’t so sure anymore if he was still interested. He currently had you missing him like a fool while he was god knows where. 

Settling in, you decide to take a bubble bath to ease your mind. Preparing the right ambiance, you let the warm water relax your body as the dim lighting of the candles flicker against the walls of your bathroom. You’re just about to close your eyes when your phone rings. At first you weren’t going to answer it thinking it was Yoongi. He’s been a little paranoid lately and you weren’t in the mood to argue. Deciding to answer it, you’re surprised to hear another voice on the line.

“Noona…hey..can you talk?” Jungkook’s voice sounds sad, almost distant making you sit up in the tub. 

“Yes, I can…Kookie..are you okay? Where have you been? I’ve been calling and calling.”

Silence on the other end has you sitting perfectly still. It had been days since you last heard from him, and now you were beyond worried that he was about to tell you something you didn’t want to hear. A deep sigh has you bringing your knees up to your chest, phone pressed tightly against your cheek.

“Yes..I’m okay. I’ve just been thinking.” And there they were, the words that made your insides curl. A dull ache in your chest and a lump in your throat prevent you from speaking. Of course he was going to end things, how stupid could you be? Taking in a deep breath, you reply with as much control as you can.

“About what, baby?” You knew using tender words were a manipulative ploy, but in that moment you felt desperate. You had lost him once already, and now…you couldn’t find it in you to lose him again. You were desperate, trapped, and suffocating in a marriage you were not happy with. None of it was Yoongi’s fault– it never was.

Jungkook replies quickly taking you from your thoughts. “About you, noona. I’m scared.”

Suddenly you feel chills, not sure what he was referring to. “Why are you scared? Did I do something?”

“You’ve done everything..I’m just–are you going to leave me again?” He ends his words on a melancholic note causing you to shift in the tub. Grabbing a towel, you quickly stand, eager to clarify his words. “Honey, what do you mean? I won’t leave you..I can’t.”

“Really? Tell me why…please?” Though his voice simulates sadness, a cocky smirk lines his lips as he waits for you to give him exactly what he’s asking for.

“I–I want to see you…be with you. When I’m not, I miss you terribly. You know how I feel.” Hesitantly you wait hoping that your words were enough, but apparently they weren’t. Jungkook continues in a whisper. “How _do_ you feel, noona? I haven’t been around lately, because…because I’m not really sure you want me.”

His sultry voice crescendos into a whine causing a shiver to run through your body. You knew this Jungkook, this was the Jungkook that made you drop to your knees…the one that had you wrapped around his finger, and somehow he had done it again.

Walking towards your bedroom, the water now cold on your skin, you trudge through the carpeted floor, finding your bed to sit on. How were you going to answer him? It was hard to promise him anything when you still had a ring on your finger that wasn’t his. Were you ready to commit to Jungkook? Leave everything behind? It all felt like déjà vu –a time when you couldn’t say you loved him for fear of what others would say.

“Jungkook, please don’t say things like that. You know how I feel. You know I want you. I–I just can’t…”

“Can’t what, noona? Are you playing me for a fool? I’ve waited so long…I’ve forgiven you. Why do you always want to hurt me?” you hear him sniffle and you snap. You would move mountains just to avoid hurting him again.

“I love you, okay! I love you so much, but I’m stuck..I made a choice and I have to live with it. Please don’t you ever think I don’t want you….I always want you, you’re mine.”

Jungkook exhales quietly and you wait in the quiet of your dark room for him to reply. What were you going to do now? How long could this go on? 

“Jungkook. I–”  
  


“Thank you, noona. I’m sorry I was hiding from you. I won’t do it anymore.”

Upon hearing his gentle voice, you smile into the phone. When in the world did you become so amenable? “Okay, baby.”

“I’ve missed you so much, noona. I wish I was there right now.”

Listening quietly, you fall back onto the bed, a hand sliding its way down your torso. You don’t know how it happened, but somehow your roles had reversed, and you found yourself a pathetic needy mess for him. 

As his mesmerizing voice drifts through the phone, you feel a tear flow from your eye, and down your cheek. You loved Jungkook so much it hurt, and you still can’t believe you almost didn’t give him a chance. You still remember the day he walked into your office. 

Everything was a mess, and no matter what you decide, someone was going to get hurt. The way you let everything get out of hand was absolutely ridiculous, but at the moment none of it mattered, not with Jungkook’s sweet voice heating your body up. “Tell me, baby. How much did you miss your noona?”

_____

Saturday night rolls around, and you’re just about to go meet Jungkook when Yoongi stops you. “Where are you going?” he huffs out his nose in annoyance. You knew you’d been out way too many times for him to let it slide. This was bound to happen. The summer was almost over, and not once had you and he discussed any of the problems that clearly needed to be dealt with. 

“Out.” you simple state, grabbing your bag annoyed at the fact that he wanted to talk now.

“I see…listen..we haven’t had time..to..”

“Yoongi, please. If you really cared you wouldn’t be keeping yourself busy all the time. I’m going out.”

Yoongi flinches at your words, knowing they weren’t a lie. He had kept himself busy, giving you time to find yourself so that you could come back to him as the ______ he knew, but soon he found he too was doing it to avoid the bigger issue.

You were getting more and more distant, any sort of intimacy completely avoided. Everytime he wanted to talk to you, he just couldn’t find the words to say. You seemed distant and angry. “Yeah…of course. Call me when you get there so I know you’re safe.”

You wave your hand dismissively rushing out in order to avoid the look on his face. As much as it killed you to be so rude, he really was pushing you away subconsciously. His need to make the perfect family was not realistic. He was a wonderful person, but he didn’t love you the way you needed. He showed his love in a way you weren’t used to, and the additional stress of wanting a baby was too much. 

As soon as you’re out the door, Yoongi grabs at the bridge of his nose in frustration. Something had to be going on with you, but he just didn’t know what. His phone vibrates in his pocket, a familiar name flashing on the screen. 

_“I can’t right now, Namjoon.”_

Annoyed, he walks into the bedroom, sitting on the edge reflecting on his life. He’d been lonely lately, and Namjoon had called him out of nowhere. He only met with him once, but he already felt guilty. Falling back on the bed, with arms spread wide, he stretches his head up and back, looking behind him. Momentarily lost in the bedroom’s decor, he notices your nightstand drawer is open. Rolling over to close it, he sees a small round container. Curiosity gets the better of him, and he reaches his hand in to grab it. After a few attempts he manages to open it, only to realize what he was looking at.

“Birth control?” He rubs his eyes with one hand trying to understand what he was looking at. It couldn’t be.

Before he can stop himself, he runs out of the house sure that you still haven’t pulled out of the parking space. When he sees you’re about to turn into the street, he runs up to the car and slams his hands on the hood. Eyes full of something you’ve never seen, he stands there waiting, and you don’t move an inch. 

“We need to talk.” is all he mouths and crippling fear drags your arms up to the gear shift. You park and step out cautiously. “What’s wrong?” Your question was laughable because from the look on his face, it was obvious there was something terribly wrong. 

“Please come inside, we can’t talk out here.” He turns, giving you his back, and the strain in his neck is visible from where you stand. All sorts of thoughts and scenarios fly through your mind as to what the reason for his anger was. Walking into the house cautiously, you hug the wall, giving Yoongi the distance he obviously needed. 

“What is this, _____?” He holds up what looks like your birth control pack, and you immediately shrink in on yourself. How the hell had he found them? Were you so distracted by meeting Jungkook that you let yourself slip? 

“I..it’s not..wha–”

“Not what it looks like, _____?” he scoffs, “Then what is it..because it looks a lot like you don’t want to have my baby.”

Your voice lost, you try to move forward to reach for him, your gesture meant to be apologetic, but Yoongi is too angry to allow it.

“All this time, ____? Right under my nose? I–…I can’t even look at you right now. How could you?” his eyes are blazing red, nostrils flared as he tries to contain his anger. He’s yelling now and he has to take a breath to stop himself.

“Yoongi, I never meant…” he turns to walk away at your words, but stops short at the bedroom door. His shoulders drop forward along with his head, unsure and feeling defeated.

“___, I know things have been difficult, but why not talk to me?” His tone shifts, a quieter more sorrowful sound coating his words. He’s not looking at you, and it temporarily makes it easier for you to speak.

“Yoongi, you knew things were changing, you could feel it. We just aren’t in the same place we used to be.” Placing your arms around your frame, you swallow harshly, scared of what he’ll say next. “Yoongi…please–…”

“Why, ___?”

You stop instantly, completely floored by his question. You don’t move, don’t speak..as you watch him turn in slow motion. It all felt surreal, everything falling apart so quickly. “It’s..I–”

A hand up, Yoongi stops you from speaking further. “I don’t want to know. I really don’t–”

“I don’t want a baby!” you all but scream, unsure of why your mouth decided to expose you in that manner. You slink back when Yoongi’s head whips up to look you directly in the eyes.

“What?” he asks, fully well having heard you. His teeth are bared, hands balled up on his sides. You almost feel like running never having seen him this upset. “Now, you tell me?” He steps forward, and you take a step back.

“Yoongi..I’m just not…I wasn’t..”

He makes it a few feet in front of you before he completely loses it. Slamming his fist against the wall behind you, he screams in if your face as you flatten yourself against the surface completely frightened.

“Shut up! Just..please stop talking …get out.”

“Yoongi, just let me…” 

Storming off, he shuts the bedroom door with a bang, leaving you a quivering mess in the living room. What the hell had just happened, and how did the shit hit the fan so fast? Yoongi was too upset, and you really had no excuse to give. You were obviously the most terrible person in the whole universe. What could you say to make it right?

Upset you go back the way you came, finding your keys in a state of delirium. How were you going to tell Jungkook what went down? Even if you told him, there was no guarantee that he would accept you. Feeling ashamed and lost, you get in your car and drive to the only man who could ever make you feel whole.

You can barely see with the amount of tears obstructing your vision. Wiping them away with the back of your hand, you call Jungkook to let him know why you were late, and that you weren’t in the mood to go anywhere. All you needed was to be near him. He always made you feel better.

He told you he was at his studio, waiting for you to let him know when to leave. Happy to know he was available, you continue to drive cursing the radio for playing every sad love song known to man. It’s when you park in front of his store, and see him standing outside waiting for you, that you melt even further. He really was so pure.

Running out of the car and into his embrace, he holds you, no questions asked. Gently he strokes your hair and kisses your cheek before pulling you inside. Without a word, he sits you down, and walks over to get you a cup of tea. 

The way he moves around the room, selflessly grabbing things here and there to make you feel better causes your heart to beat faster. Finally settling the mug in front of you, he smiles warmly, and sits on the stool before you. “What’s wrong, noona? Is it me?”

You shake your head quickly wanting to diminish any feelings of doubt about your love for him. “No, Kookie. It’s…everything. Yoon–…he found the pills.”

Understanding quickly dawns over his features, and he moves in to grab your hands, his thumb gently caressing the top of your knuckles. Lifting up your hand he kisses it sweetly with eyes closed, his breath fanning over the skin. “Oh? And are you okay?”

You bite your bottom lip to hold back the sob you feel rising in your chest. Looking directly at him, his eyes so warm and loving, you feel like a monster. You just hurt your husband only to come running to the man that should have been your husband. What a tangled web you have weaved. “No, Kookie. I’m not. I feel terrible. I lied to him, and hurt you. I don’t know where I should go. I don’t know what to do.”

Jungkook watches you fall apart before him, mood shifting from anger to elation. He wasn’t happy to see you sad, but he was happy to have you running to him. The only thing you needed to get right was making up your mind about what you would do.

“Baby, please don’t cry. I’m here for you. No matter what happens.” Lifting up your chin, he thumbs over your lips, eyes trained solely on them. He admires how puffed up and cherry red they are, induced from your crying.

Cautiously he moves forward, unsure if the timing was right. You glance up at him, eyes filled with so much chaos and pain. He’d do anything to take it away. Deciding to control himself, he kisses the tip of your nose before pulling away. 

“Thank you, Kookie. I’m not really sure what is going to happen. I…I want to be with you. I need you.” Your revelation causes Jungkook to sit up straighter. “You want to be with me? How, noona?”

His hand is still on your cheek, caressing it tenderly, lulling you into a sense of comfort. “I want you…need you…please make me feel happy.”

Jungkook already desperate to cure your sadness, slides the hand on your cheek up to the back of your head bringing your face dangerously close to his. “Are you sure?”

It was a simple question, but one offering you a chance to change your mind, decide whether or not you and he were going to take the next step. It was an offer you needed to decide upon carefully, because Jungkook’s heart was on the line…again.

“Please….” your breathy reply causes Jungkook to stutter. He pulls back a bit only to make sure you wanted this, wanted him. The look on your face stops his heart. He’d waited for this moment for so long; you were his, finally fucking his. 

Moving back in he kisses you with all the emotion he could muster. His warm tongue enters your mouth, sweeping against your teeth, hooking his tongue with yours. It’s greedy and ravenous, stealing your breath completely away. Annoyed that he wasn’t close enough, he pulls you forward and onto his lap. Grabbing your hips tightly, he grinds up against your center causing you to gasp loudly.

“Fuck..Kook– I want you so bad…ple–” You can barely speak with the way Jungkook laps at your tongue, chasing your mouth like it was his last meal. His lips felt soft like silk, and tasted sweet like ripe strawberries. His vanilla scent bombards your senses as he moves down the column of your neck gently scraping over the skin with his teeth. A rough tug to your hips pulls you impossibly closer to his center.

“Noonaaa…” he whines against your skin, snaking a hand up your shirt to thumb over a nipple. The action causes you to arch further into his embrace. 

“Want noonaa soo badd….” 

“Kookie..gahh. I need you so much..”

Jungkook smiles against your shoulder, dark bruises already forming from his assault. 

“Yeah?”

You blush at his response, embarrassed at your current state. Whines fill the room as you enjoy the sensation of his hands massaging your breasts. Although you’re still wearing a bra, it doesn’t stop him from sliding inside of it to tease your nipple relentlessly. When he pinches it between his fingers, you open your mouth to whine out, but Jungkook attaches to your soft and pliant lips, swallowing your cry.

He’s unforgiving, teasing your skin until your mouth falls open, panting out quiet whimpers. He loves the sounds you make, completely enamoured with how desperate you look before him. Leaning forward he speaks against your lips. “You need me, noona? Hmm? How badly do you need me?”

You shiver at his words, wanting him to fulfill his unsaid promises. His other hand holds you close, while the one assaulting your breast slowly moves to unhook your bra.

“Yes, so much, Kookie.”

“How do I know you really mean it, noona? Hmm?” In a complete lust filled haze, your hands come up assisting Jungkook in the removal of your shirt. Your bra slides down your shoulders, and Jungkook’s eyes follow the material, enjoying the fact that you chose a black lace piece just for him.

He pulls away momentarily, and all the breath flies out of your chest. “Why do you always do this to me? I need you to tell me how much you want me, noona. Or else I’ll stop.” You shiver, the cold room raising goosebumps on your naked flesh. His body heat is too far, and you ball your hands into fists resisting the urge to pull him back in. This was his moment, that you understood, and you had to let him keep his power. 

You look down in shame and frustration, thinking of words to say that will make him believe you. Coming close again, he nudges your chin, moving your head back up to look into his eyes. His mouth hovers over yours, eyes focused on your swollen cherry lips.

“Tell me noona. Tell me what you want.” he whispers, tickling your skin.

Eyes rolling to the back of your head, you shut them, struggling to keep your body from writhing against his own. “I-I want….”

Jungkook licks his way from your neck all the way up to your ear, and with your eyes closed, you hear him whisper the words that break you. 

“Tell me how much you want me to put my cock inside of you, noona. Tell me you love me…that no one else could ever be me. Let me have you. Tell me you love me…”

Unable to take the torment any longer, you wrap your arms around his shoulders and slink your hands into his hair. Pulling harshly, you expose the column of his neck to your hungry eyes. Standing up and bringing him with you, you bite at the tender skin pulling a delicious moan from his lips. Bringing his ear close to your mouth, you reply in a whisper, while his arms cage you against the counter. “I do love you, so much…..I love you.. _I love you_ …”

You don’t finish your words, unable to when Jungkook lifts you up and over his right shoulder. “Such a fucking liar, noona. Let’s see if you really mean it.” 

You’re shocked, amazed how he easily carries you across the room towards a door you’ve never noticed. Once you see the photographs hanging on the strings, and chemical baths lining the tables, you understand where you are. Eyes adjusting to the dark, Jungkook flicks on a red light, dim enough to barely make out the details in your face as he sets you down in front of him. Grabbing your hips he presses you back against the counter, grinding himself harshly against you.

A pathetic cry escapes you, hands moving up to pull him tightly to your body. Just as you’re about to kiss him, he grabs your arms and turns you roughly, bending you over the cool metal table behind you. 

Automatically your hands come up, palms flattening against the cool surface, as you feel Jungkook pull your jeans down heatedly. “Jungkook…ughh..” your words get swallowed back down when Jungkook rips your panties off your body, leaving burns against your skin with the force with which he wrenched them away. 

“No, noona. This time you don’t get to speak. You owe me so much time…energy …pain. You’ve been a bad, bad girl.” His hips jerk forward suddenly, stroking lightly over the place you need him most. Just when you think he’s going to bring you pleasure, a surge of pain jolts through your body.

You cry out into the room, never having felt such pain before. Attempting to turn and look at him, you’re stopped by his hand pressing your face to the cold surface gently. “One way or another, noona. You’re going to have to prove to me that what you said is true. If you really love me…you’ll take your punishment. You do love me, right?”

As his hand slides from your face to grab at your hands locking them above your head with his own, you blink back your tears as you start whimpering out his name. “Please, Jungkoo—ple—.” _smack_

“That’s not an answer, baby. Do you see what I have to put up with? You married another man, and almost gave him a baby? Really, noona. I should be the one filling up this cunt, but you chose him!” Another slap, but this one is a lot closer to your pussy, creating a pleasurable yet painful sensation that has your arousal dripping out of your heat. 

“You don’t love me at all.” He huffs into your ear, bent over your frame, enjoying how you can barely stand, jeans to your mid thigh, cunt wet and sticky. Your pussy is so slick, he’s almost tempted to bend down and taste it, but you didn’t deserve that right now.

Beyond reason, you’re in a state of delirium trying to process how turned on you felt while at the same time dealing with the guilt that weighed heavy on your chest. You want to tell him, admit that you were a fool for leaving him…how empty you felt. You want to scream that you regret everything, and that you never should have turned him in, but you accept your penance, allowing Jungkook to heal his heart. 

“I’m so bad, Kookie…please…I’m the worst person….” _smack_

“I’m a liar…” _smack_

“Fuck! I’m sorry…soo” _smack_

“I love you, oh god, _I love you..only you_..”

Jungkook stills his hand, satisfied at the mess you’ve turned into, nose dripping and drool decorating the table. He hated himself in that moment, but somehow he felt lighter. Letting go of your hands, he kisses his way up your back to your cheek, where he plants a chaste kiss. “I know, noona. I love you too.” 

Tenderly he lifts you up, holding you firmly against his chest as his hands sneak down to pull up your jeans. He’s careful not to rub the material against your tender skin. You’re crying as you wrap arms around his shoulders seeking an anchor to keep you from falling over. Burying your nose in his neck, you whimper, completely broken and shattered. “I love you, puppy. I’ve always loved you. Please forgive me. Please don’t leave me.”

Jungkook knew what he had just done was extreme, but he was beyond playing games. He was consumed… _consumed by you_. All he’s ever wanted was to hear you speak those words and be his. Although it took a little to get you there, you willingly surrendered, and for that he was well pleased.

“I won’t, noona. Not now, not ever. Let’s get you something to drink, okay?”

Lifting up your chin, he kisses your bruised lips, wiping away your tears with the pads of his thumbs. He rests his chin on your head and huffs out loudly. “You’ve ruined me forever, baby. I’ve always been yours.”

____

You open the door to Jungkook’s studio, already comfortable with his place. He didn’t know you were coming, having snuck away to avoid Yoongi once again. You hadn’t fought with each other since the last time, and strangely he hasn’t asked you to leave. All of that would be impossible as the house was in both of your names. He was still busy with work, and you were not ready to talk. Surprisingly, he was calmer than you expected, but still angry. 

It wasn’t hard to miss his anger especially when he purposely did things to annoy you. It was petty on his part, but you couldn’t blame him. A week was not a long enough time to settle the issue, and you were anxiously waiting for him to drop the bomb.

Sneaking past the front desk, you make your way into the backroom, where you find Jungkook making himself a sandwich. He always worked so late into the night, always forgetting to take care of himself. It has probably been hours since he’s eaten. The light of the moon allows you to hide in the shadows, slowly getting closer to him.

“Noona, I could hear you coming a mile away.” he chuckles putting down his sandwich. His voice startles you, but your mind is temporarily distracted when he turns around. He’s simply standing there, not doing anything, and yet you can’t explain how incredibly attractive he is. You run up to him, quickly kissing his cherry lips. “I missed you.”

“Is that so? What does your _husband_ have to say about this?” A tick in his jaw is enough to tell you that he was jealous, and you knew he was still sore that you were going back to Yoongi every night. You didn’t want to leave Jungkook, but you had to time things carefully. Five years of marriage wasn’t something you could just end overnight.

“That’s not fair, puppy. You know I’m yours.”

“I never ask you to come here, but look at you…being a needy girl, noona.” He steps back a bit to give himself space. Just your presence alone has him on edge. He’s been deprived for too long, and he doesn’t trust himself.

His eyes swipe down to the counter, a hand sliding over the surface wiping the crumbs of food away exposing his prominent arm vein. Working to distract himself, he bites his bottom lip, neatly tucking it behind his top teeth, busting the blood vessels with the action.

“I’m not being needy. I just wanted to come here because I’m sick of being there…being trapped. I want to be able to breathe.”

Jungkook snorts and rolls his eyes. “And you think coming here will grant you that?” His almond saccharine eyes slide up your body taking in each and every inch of your squirming form. You came here, all on your own…looking for him. If he could describe how high he felt in that moment, the clouds wouldn’t be enough. He listened to you ramble on, looking for excuses to reason why you were here in his studio, but he already knew.

“You know, noona, I think coming here was a very bad decision on your part.” he whispers seductively, inching himself closer to your form. His proximity causes you to shrink into yourself, and suddenly your throat feels dry.

Seeing a glass of water on the counter, you walk over to grab it, ready to take a sip, but Jungkook stops your arm midway and pushes it back down. Walking around the counter, he comes to stand in front of you. He picks up the glass and you watch him carefully, curious as to what he will do. He takes a sip, eyes on yours, and then bends forward placing his face inches from your own. His eyes challenge you, a shiny mirth in them joined by a flirtatious smile on his lips. He doesn’t move further, waiting and watching you take in shallows breaths. He moves in closer meeting his lips with yours before pecking you sweetly and then pushing you to sit on the stool behind you.

His nose comes down to brush at your chin, motioning your face upward. Fully standing he towers above your sitting form as he lets drops of water trickle from his mouth onto your lips. Opening wide, you start accepting the liquid into your own mouth, battling as the water flows down your throat too quickly. The rest of the mess drips over the corners of your mouth and down your neck. When every drop is out of his mouth, he remains hovered watching your closed eyes, quietly taking in your beauty.

Dropping his mouth to yours, he bites your bottom lip making you gasp. His tongue slides across your bottom lip before dipping down into your welcoming entrance. Languidly he slides his tongue around tasting every inch of you. Your own tongue welcomes him, little whines slipping past your lips when he gets more aggressive. He pulls you to your feet, picking you up to slide you onto the counter, hands kneading your ass.

“Is this what you came here for?” he asks breathlessly. Pulling you closer, he rolls his hips against your center, a delicious sensation igniting a heat in the pit of your belly. He was getting so good at rendering you useless, and the last time he got this heated, you didn’t come. Nipping at your bottom lip, Jungkook smirks against your parted mouth, enjoying the way you hum at his touch. His kisses feel like silk, tongue swiping perfectly in and out of your wanting mouth. “Maybe…” you strain to reply once you feel his hand sliding up your exposed calf. 

“I like that you’re here with me. How did you get away?” He stares into your eyes as his hands continues to move up your leg, fingertips brushing feather-light touches against your skin. You quiver, goosebumps rising on your skin, as you feel a flush come over your face. 

You’re caught up in the moment, too besotted with Jungkook to notice that you’re being watched. Jungkook, however, noticed right away. Outside of the window Yoongi was watching the entire thing. Jungkook saw him the minute he stepped out of his car, and thought he should give him a show just to make a point. Yoongi however, didn’t see you at first, the glass much too tinted to see through. After walking passed it, he was able to find an angle that hid him well, but also allowed him a glimpse.

When you ran out earlier, Yoongi had been planning a talk, but once again you snuck away. A suspicion that something more was happening, he got into his car and followed you to this location; Jeon Studios. At first he thought that perhaps it was a coincidence, that this couldn’t be the Jeon he was thinking about. But then something happened that he never thought in a million years he’s see, Jungkook kissing you, and you looked very comfortable with it. As soon as Jungkook lifted you up to the counter, Yoongi couldn’t help but strain his eyes, willing them to show another person in there with Jungkook…not you…anyone but you.

Jungkook’s hand finally finds what it’s looking for, your sweet hot unclothed cunt. “Tsk, tsk, noona. You really are trying to tempt me. I’m going to ruin you.”

In an instant he picks you up, pushing you rough and hard against the wall. Your legs automatically curl around his waist, arms wrapped around his neck. He lifts up the dress you’re wearing, exposing your lower half, nails digging into the plump flesh of your ass. You whimper at the pain, marks still prominent on the tender flesh reminding you of a few nights back. His face is on your neck, assaulting every each of skin with teeth and tongue. In desperation he nips at the column of your neck, teeth exposed, grazing over the already irritated skin. 

“Puppy, calm down…” you try, but Jungkook is long gone. He’s been wanting to fuck you for so long, and now with Yoongi watching, he had the perfect reason to claim you. Reaching down he undoes his zipper, pulling out his length to pump himself a few times, before he presses the head of his cock against your folds. Boldly he turns and catches Yoongi’s eyes for a split second before he pushes himself in completely. Your head falls back at the feel of him stretching you completely. It takes a bit for you to adjust, having been penetrated with no preparation. “Fuck, Kookie..slow down..please.”

“Noooo..” he growls into your neck as he begins a rhythm that has you seeing stars. You’re being ruined against the wall of Jungkook’s studio and you don’t give a damn. He feels amazing, and it has been so long. Rolling his hips, he slams into you, his pace increasing steadily. One of his hands that was holding yours ass, comes up to yank at the top of your dress where buttons adorned the material. Pulling roughly, he opens your chest up to his eyes, buttons scattered all over the floor. “Tell me how much you want me, noona…how much you want my cock to fill up this pretty pussy.” Attaching himself to you breast, his tongue flattens over your nipple before it flicks over it a few times. 

“You want me…right, angel…only me? Want me to fill up this sweet cunt with all my seed. I wanna make you so beautiful…swell up your pretty tummy with my baby. That’s what you want, isn’t it? Say it!” 

Once more he latches onto your nipple, mouth tugging harshly and then quirking into a sinister smile as he makes direct eye contact with Yoongi. This time he was absolutely sure he could see, and so he thrusts harder into you demanding you answer.

“Yes…oh god..please Kookie…yes..I belong to you…wanna have your baby..only you.” 

As soon as you answer, Jungkook returns his attention to the window, only to see that Yoongi has gone. The window next to the glass was slightly ajar, and Jungkook knew with absolute certainty that Yoongi heard the entire thing.

Your words fuel Jungkook, bringing out a primal need he never knew could surface. Roughly, he pushes your back into the wall, and begins to piston his hips into you angrily. His need to claim you, fill you, make you his…was all he could feel. Latching his teeth to the crook of your neck, he demands your submission, a new high he never knew he needed. A whimpering mess, you dig into the back of his shirt, nails scratching through the material and drawing blood. It’s a nasty mess, squelching sounds and grunting filling the room. The pain equates to pleasure, and in this very moment you are not above begging him to ruin you.

You dote on the way he worships your body, feeling hysterical with every thrust. He’s so deep, he kisses your cervix, and you cry out, tears falling down your red cheeks. 

“Harder, please..oh god…I’m so close..fuck..” 

Almost losing his grip, Jungkook pulls you away from the wall, turning to place you onto the table where everything began. You fall back easily, arms flying above your head and gripping onto the edge of the table. Your breasts are still exposed, bouncing from the force of Jungkook’s thrusts. His hands on your hips, he holds you steady, keeping you as close to him as possible while he strokes his length inside of you. 

“Are you ready, noona? I feel you so tight..are you gonna come for me?”

Nodding your head, you bring a hand down to your center, middle finger landing on the hood of your clit. “Yes, I wanna come…I’m gonna come…” 

Pushing your hand away, Jungkook presses his thumb onto your clit, desperate to have you undone as he can no longer hold back his release. “Right there..oh god …yes…don’t stop…please…” Your cries drive Jungkook mad. He wants so badly for you to lose yourself in him, to become his. He feels your walls tighten and your breath hitch, a sign you were about to unravel. 

“Come with me, noona. Let me fill you up…do you want my cum, noona? Please come with me.”

The slight whine in his voice does you in, and you completely let go. Coming hard, you shudder as multiple orgasms wrack your body while his pulsating cock releases his seed deep inside of you. He continues to drive himself in deeply, working you through your high. As soon as he is completely spent, he falls over, covering your body with his own, sweat slicked torso sticking to yours. He turns placing his chin on your chest, length slowly deflating inside of you.

“I love you, noona. I love you so much.”

Running your fingers through his hair, you feel him shiver against you, and it brings a warm feeling over you. “I love you too.”

Sliding out of you, he leaves you weak, limbs hanging loosely off the edges of the table. He returns with a cloth, cleaning you up carefully, taking his time. “Did you mean what you said?”

Still a muddled mess, you sit up cautiously, struggling to close the front of your dress with one hand. Looking towards Jungkook, you see the longing and vulnerability clearly present in his eyes, and it debiliates you. “Every word.”

He smiles as cute as ever leaning in to kiss you tenderly. “Good, now…about Yoongi.”

____

Waking up in Jungkook’s arms was a feeling you missed dearly. The cot you both squeezed into wasn’t ideal, but the actions from the night before had you so exhausted, that you took a risk and stayed. It was the first time you didn’t leave him to go home to Yoongi, and it felt right.

You had no doubt that Yoongi would probably be wondering where you were, there really wasn’t an excuse for not coming home. Perhaps this would be the perfect catalyst to bring up everything and find a way to end things with him. Reaching for your phone to see if he tried to contact you, you’re confused to see that he hadn’t. 

Putting your phone down, you attempt to turn slowly, not wanting to wake up Jungkook. Managing to slip your body from his tight hold, you turn completely only to be assaulted by the softest baby boy. Although he seemed more mature, he was still so innocent. His puffy cheeks were the first to catch your eye, dusted a pinkish hue, and oh so kissable. His prominent nose, cute as a button, was tinted a pretty rose. When your eyes find his lips, you almost coo at how they softly flutter when he breathes in and out. The beauty marks all over his neck and face trigger your hand into touching him. It was going to be hard to pull away from someone so warm and soft, and in that moment you knew, he had you completely wrapped around his finger.

Moving in to kiss him, he sighs dramatically in his sleep as if he could feel how much attention he was receiving. Rubbing your nose against his own, you attempt to wake him, but he’s stubborn as ever.

“Kookie…I have to go..wake up…”

Shuffling slightly, he whimpers at the light attacking his senses, digging himself deeper into your neck. _“Don’t wanna..”_ he moans.

You chuckle wishing that you could stay, but there were things that you had to settle right away. 

“I have to go, baby. I need to talk with Yoongi.”

At your words Jungkook perks up, letting you go reluctantly. He watches you stand to find whatever remains of your clothing you could, eyes trained on each and every move you make.

“Come back to me, noona.”

Those were the last words you remember as they repeat in your mind like a siren’s call. You drive home with thoughts of the night before, all the words that were said in the heat of the moment vividly replaying in your mind. It was all too much to handle, and so you make up your mind once and for all. Stringing Yoongi along while you played with Jungkook wasn’t exactly what you saw yourself doing at this time in your life. You had to make things right, had to tell Yoongi the truth before it got even worse. 

Completely lost in thought, you don’t realize when you’ve already made it home. Staring at yourself in the rear-view mirror, you realize you’re a fucked out mess. Your neck is littered with hickies, scratch marks and bites. Your dress is completely torn on the top, and your non-existent panties were ripped to shreds and still at Jungkook’s studio. Your appearance alone would tell him everything. 

Before you get out of the car, your phone rings. It’s Yoongi. Glancing out of the car window, you look to see whether he’s outside, but he’s not. Hands shaking you press the answer button only to hear silence. 

“Yoongi?”

“Hey…listen..I..I can’t see you right now. Please don’t come in. Just listen.”

Sitting back with a crease on your brow, you listen to his broken voice quietly. He starts off slowly, choosing his words carefully.

“I saw you, ____, saw you with him. I don’t need an explanation or an excuse. I remember how much you loved him, and I was surprised that you moved on from him and married me. I was the happiest I have ever been. But something happened along the way, and I think we both fell out of love. I think..I pushed too hard to have a baby. I’m just..I’m broken.” His voice wavers a bit and you want to say something to make up for what you’ve done, but you know that no matter what you say, it would never be enough. He reigns himself in and continues.

“Namjoon is here. I..I felt alone. You and I were friends once, and somehow it all fell apart. I think that…maybe…we ended up together because we needed someone in our time of pain. I’m glad we didn’t have a baby…what kind of fucked up parents would we be?” he chuckles lightly, “Anyways, I think we should move on, and not hurt each other anymore. I never meant to push you away, but I realize now, you were never really mine.”

Tears trailing down your face, a slight woeful hiccup leaves you. Your throat is clamped tight, and your chest feels like a thousand pounds of bricks are pressing in from above.

“I’m sorry..I’m so sorry, Yoongi.”

“So am I…”

At his last words he hangs up, leaving you a crying mess in the car. There aren’t enough tissues in the world to catch all the tears that fall. Years and years of wasted time and energy come crashing down with one phone call. You regret never telling him the truth. He should have had the chance to be happy even if you weren’t.

Moments later, a knock on your window frightens you. Looking up, you see Yoongi staring in, with eyes red and in distress. Opening the door, he steps aside, and then makes his way forward only to wrap his arms around you. 

“I can’t hurt anymore. Please let me be. I’ll move on, my way. Okay?” he cries into your shoulder.

You nod, completely broken at how much you’ve hurt him. Looking up you see Namjoon by the door, a sad look upon his face. How the hell he got involved in this messy love triangle was beyond you, but you hope he can make Yoongi happy.

“Please be happy, Yoongi..” you cup his face “I’m sorry I never could.”

Walking away, Yoongi smiles at you softly before turning back to go into the house. Namjoon embraces him, and then steals him away, closing the door quickly behind them. Left in the driveway, you take in a deep breath before sliding back into the car. To be honest you didn’t think that Yoongi would react that way at all, but perhaps he too was feeling a loss of love towards you. Maybe he realized that what he thought he loved was just an image he had created, one that you could never be. Starting up the car, you don’t even question where you’ll go. There was only one man that ever held your heart, who your entire body and soul belonged to, and you knew he’d be waiting for you with open arms.

When you get back to Jungkook, you find that he’s cleaned the entire studio, and he’s even bought you a new dress. Walking in, he notices the look on your face immediately and quickly jumps into action. Pulling you into a tight embrace, he holds you in silence, knowing that you were finally his.

After all this time, and everything you have both been through, being in his arms made you feel like the chaos had ended, and that you were finally home.

______

**Three years later**

The rain falls heavy outside of your window, thunder cracking and rolling across the city. From the looks of it, it may never let up. Jungkook is currently tucked on the inside of the couch, leg slung over your body, while his breath tickles your neck. He fell asleep during Iron Man, and somehow you got caught lying flat on your back, an arm holding you down with the strength of a thousand men.

It’s been years of bliss now that time has healed all wounds. Being with Jungkook has been filled with nothing but happiness. His light snores make you chuckle at how adorable he was. Kissing his forehead, you reach back a little to take a look at the mail that’s been sitting on the table for a week. With the way Jungkook demanded your attention, you barely got time to get things done. 

Stretching too far, you bring a hand down over your tummy, one that is now swollen and round. With Jungkook’s weight on you, it’s hard to stretch, so you voice your complaint softly.

“Baby, you’re squishing the baby.” He hears you right away, jumping up and removing his leg. 

“I’m sorry, noona.” Moving down to your swollen belly he kisses it gently before apologizing again. “And I’m sorry to you too my love.” 

You giggle slightly at how soft he is with his unborn child. Just when you thought he couldn’t get any softer…

Finally getting to the mail, you scan over them quickly until one name catches your eyes. 

“Hey! It’s from Yoongi.”

“Oh?” Jungkook asks, curious as to why Yoongi decided to mail something instead of just calling you. Things had gotten better over the years, and now you were all on minimal speaking terms. Jungkook worked to tamper down his jealousy, but you highly doubt that he’s succeeded much. Even now as you open the envelope, his eyes are glued to the paper. 

“Oh my goodness…it’s a wedding invitation!” You perk up a bit, trying to sit up in excitement, but your rounded abdomen stops you. Jungkook chuckles and then helps you to sit up.

“Please don’t make fun of me. This is all your fault.”

Jungkook starts to laugh now, but works at trying to sooth over your anger by moving in close to nuzzle against your neck. “I would never make fun of you, noona. You look incredibly sexy with my baby in you.”

You huff out, and push him away. “Fine..but let me finish reading this.” Continuing, you see that he is indeed marrying Namjoon, and it makes you emotional. You start to cry and Jungkook startles, confused as to what set off the waterworks.

“Noona, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it…” He’s a blubbering mess, so lost and confused as to how to calm you down. “I’m fine. It’s just my hormones.”

Swiping his hand over his forehead, he sits up fully unsure of what to say next. 

“Okay, noona. I love you..you know that, right? Want some ice cream?”

Suddenly you’re full on laughing, belly shaking uncontrollably and Jungkook thinks you’ve lost your mind. Grabbing your belly, a snort slips passed your lips and you freeze. He looked so confused and lost with eyes wide in confusion. It was the cutest and funniest thing you’ve seen.

“Noona! What-”

The look on his face is priceless and you start to roar with laughter again. He doesn’t know why, but he’s laughing now at how contagious your laugh sounds. Tears start to trickle down your faces as you both laugh for a good three minutes about nothing. 

“Ahh, oh god.” you catch your breath, “I love you so much, Kookie.”

Caught off guard with your voice, he stops to look at you, amazed at how beautiful you look even now glowing with his child. “I love you too, noona…. forever.”


End file.
